Note Of Life
by Sekiryuuttei
Summary: Soy un humano, que por un acto de mi parte para conseguir la muerte termine consiguiendo poder, ahora debo lidear con el reto de conquistar este poder y sacar a delante la paz, Soy Takahashi Yuu y esta es mi historia- Ocx- IsseixHarem
1. Prologo

Este fic esta escrito por mi, basado en las obras de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **-Dialogos-**

-¿Que necesitas de mi?- Diálogos normales

-"Pensamientos"

-[¡El poder no lo es todo!]- Almas de Sacred Gear o cosas de otras dimensiones.

- _La vida es algo que no se puede desperdiciar- Llamas telefónicas o hologramas._

* * *

 **-Note Of Life-**

 **-Tokio-**

La vida… todos se preguntan ¿Cuál es la razón de vivir? ¿Cuál es nuestra posición en este inmenso lugar? Muchos piensan que en realidad viven para formar un estatus social en su vida, tal vez tengan razón pero entonces ¿con que estatus quedamos cuando llega nuestras hora? Morir.

Vivimos para sobrevivir, mucha gente desasearía no vivir en un mundo lleno de odio, de indiferencia, ¿Qué nos puede hacer de bien odiar a la gente? Blanco, Negro, Alto, Bajo, Guapo, Feo, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre todos nosotros? Todos somos iguales.

Hay que dejar el odio de un lado, siempre me he imaginado que un dia llegara nuestro fin para todos nosotros, que solo buscamos el poder.

Los humanos la raza mas codiciosa que puede existir, personas ricas que se creen lo mejor del mundo pero en realidad viven en una tortura infinita que les tortura a todos, piénsenlo unos momentos.

Las personas pobres buscan la meta de poder estabilizarse y poder salir a delante en su vida, los de la clase media llegan a trabajar fuertemente para cumplirse una meta o tal vez un lujo en su vida, comprarse lo que siempre han anhelado.

Pero los ricos, ¿Qué pueden necesitar los ricos? ¿Amor? No lo creo, el amor para ellos es algo insignificante, solo con tener el dinero necesario para vivir es lo mejor para ellos, comprar lo que siempre quieren, ven algo nuevo y lo compran ¿Qué meta pueden llegar a establecerse? Si con dinero pueden hacer lo que quieran.

No importa como lo vean, en realidad de todo esto, las personas con mas tristeza en su ser son las personas ricas, desde todas los tiempo cada ventaja tiene su desventaja solo deben encontrarla.

Yo en mi vida, solo soy una persona de la clase media con 1 hermano y mis padres, pero creo que es el momento de padecer, no me interesa para nada la vida que tengo en este momento pero siempre he logrado lo que quiero, no importa de que manera lo vea siempre lo logro, ayudo a la gente, los hago reflexionar pero no le encuentro ningún bien para mí.

Soy Takahashi Yuu de 17 años de edad y lo único que quiero en este momento es hacer es caer en el sueño eterno, tal vez lo logre, por eso en este momento estoy sentado en la orilla de una azotea de un edificio de 50 pisos.

Le he dejado a mi madre una carta de mi despedida, repartiendo todo lo que tenía en partes un mensaje a mi ex novia que me dejo por otro chico… ¿Saben porque me dejo? Es irónico pero me dejo por alguien rico, solo porque seguramente pensaba que "tendría todo lo que quería" pero sería una lástima que la dejara por otra que estuviera un mejor cuerpo que ella.

Sacando mi teléfono solo para ver una última vez la cara de ella, hasta hace 1 mes estaba viviendo por ella pero bueno, todo tiene su fin ¿Cierto?

No era una chica hermosa que enamoraría a cualquier, tampoco era fea, era un chica normal y corriente, una chica rubia con puntas rojas, ojos color avellana tirando a miel, de piel morena, unos generosos pechos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, solo era una chica normal.

¿Que sentí cuando me dejo? Obviamente lo que cualquier chico sentiría al dejarlo a un lado por alguien no mejor que él pero si con más dinero, yo la amaba, ¿ella igual? No lo sé, pero algo si estoy seguro es que si me amaba seguramente ella no me hubiera dejado.

¿Seguro se pregunta qué necesidad hay de morir por a ver sido dejado? Bueno… no es que quiera morir por ellos, si no es que deseo, saber algo que aun nadie ha verificado, ¿Cuándo morimos renacemos? ¿Tendremos una segunda oportunidad de vivir? O Tal vez… ¿Iremos al cielo que tanto se dice? Nadie sabe… solo debemos verificarlo.

Subiéndome en la barandilla quedándome de pie en ella mirando al cielo, agarrando mi teléfono que aun lo tenía en mano, pensando que seria mejor apagarlo pero justo cuando fui apagarlo un mensaje llego, pero lo más extraño… era mi de Ex, ya que este era mi ultimo momento lo único que hice fue revisarlo.

Algo me sorprendió de dicho mensaje fue que ella habia enviado un texto que decía "No lo hagas, estoy subiendo" era lo que decía el mensaje pero me puse a pensar por qué me decía eso, bueno luego de unos momentos lo recordé, yo le habia enviado un mensaje.

Bueno eso sería normal, pero lo extraño es que sabia donde me encontraba, seguro recordó que este era mi lugar favorito, ¿dime a quien no le encantaría este lugar? mirando el gran paisaje que tenía enfrente de mis narices

Un gran paisaje un lugar hermoso, luces por todos lados, las luces de los vehículos, el viento que rozaba mi piel dándome tranquilidad y gran alivio en mi ser, pero lo que más me tranquilizaba era la luna que se encontraba en su mejor posición, haciendo que la ciudad se volviera más hermosa a mis ojos, Tokio un lugar hermoso para cualquiera no era la mejor ciudad pero para mí lo era.

La luna era una de las cosas con las que hablaba todos los días mientras me sentaba en este mismo lugar a ver este hermoso paisaje, la luna era mi única amiga en esos momentos todos los días venia aquí a reflexionar pero hoy sería el último de esos días.

Todos los días de mi vida desde hace 10 años vengo a este lugar, se volvió mi lugar favorito después de verlo una noche lluviosa, quede completa completamente enamorado de este paisaje bueno no importa después de todo no lo volveré a ver más.

 _Pass… Pass… Pass…._

Empecé a escuchar unos pasos que provenían dentro del edificio, bueno seguramente era ella mientras más pensaba ella mas subía, seguramente venia corriendo, bueno no será de mas verla una última vez.

Voltee a ver la puerta se encontraba a varios metros lejos de mi escuchando cada paso de cada que daba ella para tratar de detenerme, pero no lograría nada.

 _Tass… Tass… Tass…_

Cada vez escuchaba sus pasos más fuertes, sabía que cada vez se acercaba más y mas, los pasos eran un poco mas rápido que antes…

 _Tass…! Tass…! Tass…!_

Bueno no creo que le faltara mucho creo que en menos de 30 segundos llegara bueno, una ultima sonrisa de mi parte para ella no estaría mal pero… habia algo extraño, empecé a sentir como lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro.

¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Tal vez… ¿sean mis sentimientos que están saliendo a flote? Creo que podría ser eso, también está la posibilidad de que esta vez seria la ultima vez que la viera, la persona que ame por varios años.

 _Tass…! Tass…!_

 _Pawn…! Crash…!_

Esa bella chica normal que habia estado enamorado haces muchos años ahora la tenia frente a mi.

-P~por Favor No lo h~hagas _Sniff…- Me decía ella con lagrimas en sus palabras._

No quería herirla, pero mucho menos quería hacerla llorar, creo que después de todo soy un desgraciado, no debí hacer esto, pero yo lo decidí y lo terminare

No le quería decir ni una palabra para no herirla aunque ella se estuviera acercando cada vez mas pero no lo lograría a tiempo, pues ya era mi hora, no me importa lo que suceda mas adelante pero si pudiera decidir en hacer algo después de morir creo que sería ser su angel guardián, bueno si tal vez existieran o tuviéramos.

Después de todo lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue decirle mi ultima palabra, dedicársela, que lo supiera y que lo sintiera, tome fuerzas y con lagrimas en mi rostro se lo dije, yo se lo decía a diario cuando éramos novios pero bueno esta es la última vez ¿Por qué no decírselo?

Lo único que hice fue, sonreírle una última vez.

-T~Te Amo… _Sniff- le dije entre lagrimas mientras empecé a inclinarme hacia atrás._

Perdiendo el equilibrio de mi inclinación empecé a caer hacia atrás, fue como ella empezó a correr hacia mi en un intento de detenerme pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya me encontraba en el aire cayendo rápidamente para ojos de otros pero para mís era como ir en cámara lenta

Sintiendo las lagrimas de ella caer en mi cuerpo, casi todas eran en mi rostro viendo como el brillo de las lagrimas se esparcían en mi caída, cada vez me encontraba más cerca de mi muerte, cada vez más cerca del suelo, cada vez más cerca de mi respuesta.

A unos cuantos metros del suelo escuche su voz

-N~no te vayas _Sniff_ … _!- fue su voz retumbando en todo mis pensamientos._

Tan solo esas 3 palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que cerrara los ojos y empezara a contener mis lágrimas, sonriendo de alegría por saber que ella aun no se olvidaba de mí completamente o tal vez no verme morir.

Empezando a relajarme, pensando completamente de lo que iba a pasar, Sintiendo y escuchando los gritos de la gente ya que seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de mi caída a la muerte, sin nada que poder hacer.

 _Fiuuuu…!_

 _Crack… Crack…! Crackkkk…! Crash…!_

Esos sonidos, eran algo extraño para mi, sobre todo cuando sentí que todo a mi alrededor empezaba a destruirse, fue algo que me hizo abrir los ojos… ¿Abrirlos? Pareciera que aun los tuviera cerrados, no veía nada, incline un poco mi cabeza para ver mi cuerpo, al parecer mi cuerpo era lo único que podía ver en ese momento.

Esperen, ¿Qué está pasando? Pensaba que aun estaba cayendo pero no, me encontraba en algo solido, empecé a tocar con mis manos el "suelo" para ver que era, no era nada de otro mundo un suelo solido.

Empecé a levantarme para ver que significaba esto, caminando por el lugar sin ninguna respuesta de en vez en cuando gritaba si se encontraba alguien pero no, al parecer me encontraba completamente allí.

¿Sera este el cielo? No lo creo… ¿un tipo de planta para entrar al paraíso o la reencarnación? Era una de las cosas más posibles, entre mas caminaba mas se me hacia un poco creíble pero no era algo como eso sino más bien un tipo de espacio dimensional.

Empecé a correr por el lugar sin rumbo alguno, estuve asi por muchas horas pero por mas que corría no me cansaba, dando en concuerdo que era un espacio dimensional, pero ahora me preguntaba que hacia aquí.

Necesitaba repuestas y demasiadas, me quería suicidar y termine en un espacio dimensional, necesitaba una explicación para esto, en un momento encontré la respuesta que quería, a lo lejos vi como una luz blanca se encontraba lejos de mi por lo que empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia ella.

Corrí como por varias horas pero al fin pude ver cómo me acercaba cada vez mas a esa luz, entre más me acercaba más y más entre más me acercaba empezaba a sentir nostalgia en esa luz, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cada vez más cerca pero la luz empezó a cerrarse, corriendo lo mas que podía casi llegando lo único que pude hacer como ultimo esfuerzo para entrar fue saltar para poder entrar.

Pensé que no lo lograría pero lo logre, ¿Quién lo pensaría? Pero al levantarme mire el lugar, quedándome completamente en silencio al ver de que se trataba.

Eran un tipo de holograma de todas las personas que alguna vez conocí pero habían 3 personas que se encontraban juntas, esas personas eran mis padres y mi hermano buscando por todo el lugar con mi mirada de que se trataba esto.

Acercándome a los hologramas, estos tenían los ojos cerrados, enfrente de ellos lo que hice fue tocar la cara de mi madre, que al tocarla esta abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndome por las palabras que me dijo "¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

-Siempre te quise… Lo siento…- dije yo con los ojos sollozos.

Diciendo estas palabras esta cerró los ojos desapareciendo del lugar, voltee a ver a mis hermanos a cuales le toque los hombres cosa que sucedió lo mismo que con mi madre, al parecer todo me dirían lo mismo.

-Busca mis palabras en el viento cuando sople… encontraras la razón por cual hice lo que hice- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Separándome de este que desapareció del lugar, pasando a mi padre que con solo acercármele abrió los ojos pero este dijo algo diferente "Espero que te valla bien, nunca olvides lo que te enseñe" me dijo esto mientras me tocaba el hombro con su mano.

-Entendido, nunca olvidare tus enseñanzas _Sniff-_ Dije sollozo.

Desapareciendo del lugar, volteando a ver hacia los demás hologramas que se encontraban todos viéndome con una mirada de odio, rabia y pena, era algo que no me dolía para nada ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, diciendo la misma palabra cada uno de ellos "¿Nos Deseas algo?"-

-¡Ustedes que desearon mi mal les deseo el _Doble…!_ \- dije yo con rabia en mi mirar.

Todos los hologramas desaparecieron del lugar, Dejándome a mí en un vacio y devastador silencio, aunque el silencio me gustara este silencio era algo agobiante no entendía aun porque está pasando esto, cuando le hable a los hologramas pude entender algo de lo que se trataba este lugar.

Imagino que debieron ser las últimas palabras aquellas personas que aun me recordaban, tanto para mal como para bien después de todo no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara de ahora en adelante después de todo… ya estoy muerto.

No quería mas nada después de todo, no importaba lo que hiciera estoy en este lugar silencioso y yo, no necesitaba más nada ni nadie con tan solo mi voz bastaba, pero al parecer no sería todo, el lugar empezó a ponerse ¿Nubloso? Que es esto… que esta sucediendo…

 _Trash…! Trash…!_

¿Truenos? Que está pasando… pues no me importa para nada, me acosté en el piso solo a ver que podía suceder, los rayos eran Blancos, pero no eran solo truenos ahora empezaban a caer truenos, cada vez me confundía mas, pero algo está sucediendo… en las nubes empezó a acumularse bastantes truenos y rayos pero estas estaba encima de mí era algo extraño pero a la vez hermoso.

 _Trash… Trash…! Crashhh…!_

Esos sonidos eran un espectáculos para mi oídos, era algo hermoso a mi perspectiva, que cosa más interesante, nunca lo pude ver asi de cerca, pero todo llega a su fin, esas luces empezaron a reunirse haciéndose más pequeña, tomando la forma de un tipo de luz brillosa azul y blanca.

Empezó a descender parecía un tipo de alma pero no tenía la forma de un cuerpo más bien tenía una forma de una pelota con el tamaño de una de tenis, estaba descendiendo hacia mí, pero no le tome importancia ya que parecía algo que no haría mal por eso lo único que hice fue mirarla descender… cada vez mas y mas cerca… por eso que lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a ver que sucedía.

Después de unos momentos creo que al fin llego a mi porque empecé a sentirme de lo mejor, seguramente esta era la parte que necesitaba para poder salir de este lugar pero al parecer no… empecé a sentir como un tipo de energía electrizante empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

 _¡Trash…!_

Un relámpago callo a mi lado, asustándome ya que me encontraba completamente concentrado, quería saber de que se trataba todo esto, pero como solo era un rayo le di menos importancia al asunto y seguí preguntándome que era lo que sucedía, mala elección…

 _¡Bamm!_

Algo me golpeo fuertemente la cabeza haciéndome que me agarrara fuertemente la cabeza por el dolor que sentía, al parecer podía estar en otra dimensión pero el dolor no se iría asi de fácil, pero debía ver a mi agresor pero para eso tengo que abrir mis ojos.

Viendo algo que jamás me espere… un sujeto, una persona de edad alta, pelo completamente blanco, ojos blancos, barba larga y blanca, llevaba un yukata blanco con bordes dorados en su mano una Lanza grande con la parte superior una gran cuchilla puntiaguda dorada y en la inferior igual, las cuchillas eran algo puntiagudas ya que parecían algo asi como un tipo de cierra que si se veía desde el frente parecía el signo de Mas.

Sorprendiéndome porque me miraba de alguna manera parecía que me estuviera inspeccionando, pasaba su mirada desde mis pies a mis caras, pero no sabía porque pero creo que ahora me lo dirá, pues aun me está inspeccionando.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo el anciano con una voz madura para la de alguien de su edad, aun me estaba inspeccionando, empecé a sospechar de el me parecía extraño que aun me inspeccionara.

-17… ¿Quién eres viejo? – le dije yo aun viéndolo confundido ya que solo me estaba inspeccionando…

-17… eres joven- me dijo el mientras pasaba su mirada a mi cara dejando de inspeccionarme- que pensaría que mi portador seria alguien tan… joven- espera… ¿Dijo portador? Que me estas contando, que está pasando en este lugar.

-¿Portador? ¿De que hablas? Explícate- confundido aun por sus palabras, eran algo que aun no entendía ni que hacia aquí.

-Bueno… al parecer aun no sabes que haces aquí…- no me digas…- bueno lo principal es que puse un hechizo que cuando hubiera un portador que estuviera a mis expectativas se adentraría acá, vivo, muerto o a punto de morir- sigo confundido… pero creo que voy entendiendo.

-Entonces… ¿Cuáles son esos requisitos?- le pregunte, él cuando escucho lo que le dijo levanto un dedo.

-Solamente… 1 Razón… ¿Quieres saber cual es?- le asentí- Bueno es solo una razón que nadie casi nadie podría lograr…- ¡Ya coño dilo de una vez! Decía yo en mi mente- Haber logrado todo lo que quería en su vida, morir sin arrepentimientos alguno- Oh… ya veo entonces por eso estoy aquí…

-Entiendo pero… ¿ahora de que soy portador? Aun no me respondes eso…- viéndolo con una cara intrigada como diciendo ¡Ya no me cuentes mas nada dímelo ya!

-Ahora eres el portador de mi Lanza… ahora una Sacred Gear, luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo decidi entregarle mi lanza a alguien con mis requisitos y aquí estas…- ¿Sacred Gear? Creo haber escuchado de esas cosas…- esta lanza como Sacred Gear le coloque el nombre de [Spear Thunder]- ¿Si ahora es mía que haces con ella? Preguntaba yo mentalmente.

-¿Entonces ahora tengo una Sacred Gear llamada [Spear Thunder]? ¿Por qué el Thunder?- le preguntaba yo, por Kamisama parecía un preguntón 100% pero bueno después de todo necesitaba repuestas.

-Exacto, Thunder por que es una Lanza con el poder de ser potenciada con rayos o truenos también los puede absorber- Oh… interesante- puedes aprender a usarla y claro tu serás el busque como irla evolucionando ya que esta es su forma más débil…- ¡Genial! ¡Retos!

-Pero espera, me has contado todo esto pero aun no me cuentas quien eres tu…- le dije con una mueca también debería saber el nombre del viejo que me dio este regalo, siempre he querido tener retos como estos.

-Keisuke Shiraiwa, iba a ser el sucesor de Zeus pero… hubo un problema en el Olimpo y ocurrió algo que no debía suceder y termine aquí, dejemos eso de lado y ¿Cuál es el tuyo muchacho?- ¡Sorpréndete tendré la lanza del sucesor de Zeus…! pero que mal algo ocurrió y quedo encerrado en este lugar bueno, por su cara al parecer ya acepto su destino, todos deberíamos hacer eso.

\- Takahashi Yuu… Espera, si dices que esa es mi Lanza ¿Por qué la tienes tu?- le pregunte confuso pues ¡Claro! Supuestamente es mi Lanza ¿Qué puede hacer el con ella?...

-No, te equivocas esta es la mía, tú tienes la tuya propia, haber llámala- Ok… pero ¡Como la llamo! ¿¡Saco mi teléfono y le llamo!? Obviamente no ¡Explícame!

-¿Cómo le hago?...- ¡Ya me estas colmando la paciencia explica las cosas bien!

-Solo levanta tu mano derecha y llámala diciendo su nombre en tu mente o en voz alta como mas te plazca- ¡Claro! ¡Por qué no lo pensé antes!

Haciendo lo que me dijo pensando que seria mentira… pero ¡Quien lo creería! Es verdad en el cielo se está armando una gran tormenta de truenos…

 _¡Crash!_

Delante de mí una lanza casi igual que la del viejo, esta era mas dorada que blanca pero me gustaba bastante, tenía una diferencia a la del viejo esta tenia rayos dorados por todos sus lados y relámpagos en las puntas, que extraño pero me gusta ese diseño.

Me atreví para agarrarla desde su parte central, agarrándola era bastante ligera para ser una lanza no era tan pesada, empecé hacer un tipo de maniobras pero cuando hice el impulso de hacer el gesto de apuñalar hacia delante la lanza en la punta grande empezó agruparse una gran cantidad de rayos, que cuando detuve la lanza esta salió disparada por el lugar, pero nunca exploto a lo mejor no exploto ya que es un lugar sin paredes o algo con que pudiera chocar.

¡Que cosa tan increíble! ¡Nunca pensé que me darían algo tan divertido como esto! Debo agradecerle a este viejo por tal regalo, aunque… con tanta habla y tanta interés en esta lanza nunca se me olvido por la razón que me la dio, si ya estoy muerto ¿porque me la dio? Debía preguntárselo cuanto antes…

-Oye, gracias por este regalo pero… que hare yo con esto si estoy muerto- le dije obviamente volvió la confusión a mi… ¡Maldición!

-¿No lo sabes aun?... tu no estas muerto, tu acabas de olvidar todo sobre tu familia, parientes, amigos o parejas- ¡Como! ¡Pensé que solo eso solo era una forma de decirles mis ultimas palabras… espera, si tiene razón fueron mis ultimas palabras!.

¡Pero como hago ahora! ¡Quiero recordar a todos ellos si aun estoy vivo como los conoceré! No puedo volver hacer mis amistades, ¡No puedo volver sin saber nada! Tratare de recordar a mi madre… Pensando… buscando en el fondo de mi mente… ¡No recuerdo su nombre ni nada! ¡Es cierto olvide todo sobre ellos! ¡Mierda!

Va… ya que le puedo hacer, después de todo, lo único que me queda es seguir un camino lejos de ellos para no recordarlos, bueno no suena tan mal después de todo, también quería alejarme de Tokio.

Yo estaba hundido en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que tenia al viejo enfrente de mi con su mano en mi cabeza me di cuenta fue al momento que su mano empezó a brillar y yo empecé a tener jaqueca, pero también empezaba a saber cosas que ni sabía, que extraño… que me habrá hecho este viejo.

-A partir de ahora… tu serás la única cosa en el mundo que podrá portar esta Lanza, cualquier otro que la toque recibirá una gran descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, muchos tipos de rayos hay en esta lanza tu las descubrirás como ya te habia dicho, al pasar el tiempo tus habilidades con ella irán mejorando, también ahora tienen una gran agilidad por la lanza ya que sin agilidad no conseguirás nada con ella, también entrena te hará bien- ¡Ya quiero salir al mundo exterior y poder salir de aquí!

-Ok, ¿Pero aun sigo siendo humano cierto?- pregunte yo ya que no sabía si me habia vuelto otra cosa al poseer una Sacred Gear aunque si mis recuerdos no fallas las Sacred Gear son originalmente de los humanos, bueno todo será más divertido a partir de ahora… ¡Eso es lo que yo pienso!

-Exacto, Bueno creo ya que viene siendo hora de que te marches…- ¿Ya me tengo que ir? Y ya me estaba empezando a gustar este lugar… Buuuu ¡aburrido! Bueno ya que a ver que sucede, ¡Que prosigue!

 _¡Crash!_

Un trueno le callo al viejo haciéndolo desaparecer… del lugar, que buena forma de aparecer y desaparecer tiene estilo, pero acá no se acaba todo el lugar empezó haber un ¿Terremoto? Todo el lugar empezó a sacudirse.

 _Crack Crack… Crackkkk!_

¡Todo se esta rompiendo pero que me estas contando! ¿¡Que esta pasando en este lugar!? todo empezaba a caer hasta el suelo empezó a romperse y caer estaba saltando y corriendo por todo el lugar con la lanza aun en mano, es que se me habia olvidado preguntarle como guardarla… bueno creo que va siendo hora de ver de que se trata todo esto, salte al vacio.

Cerrándolos los ojos pude sentir como de nuevo todo empezaba a sentirse como antes, el viento que tocaba mi cuerpo, los gritos de la gente, empece a pensar que todo en realidad fue un sueño pero no sentí como esa energía aun recorría mi cuerpo por lo que abri mis ojos y estaba aun cayendo rápidamente me voltee y invoque a [Spear Thunder]

 _¡Crash!_

El rayo donde venia [Spear Thunder] Cayo en mis manos, empecé a maniobrarla estaba bastante pegado al edificio del que me tire por lo que clave mi lanza allí para poder detenerme

 _¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crackkkkk!_

era el sonido de los bloques del edificio rompiéndose cada vez que bajaba mas, cuando estaba a punto de detenerme vi como habia una multitud alrededor del edificio viendo sorprendida al ver mi desenlace en la caída, al parecer nadie habia visto algo como eso antes.

¡Bueno es obvio! ¡Como puedes ver que una lanza aparece después de chocar un rayo con mi mano! ¡Eso nunca pasaría! Obviamente todos tenían una expresión de asombro ¿¡Quien no!? Bueno creo que es el momento de irme de este lugar.

Aun me encontraba cayendo por lo que quite la lanza de los bloques y me impulse fuertemente saltando hacia el edificio que tenia enfrente, al parecer lo que decía el viejo era cierto, me dio bastante agilidad, jamás habia podido dar un salto tan grande cuando ya me encontraba enfrente del edificio me encontré con otra pared donde hice lo mismo antes de llegar me prepare para dar otro salto, asi proseguí entre los 2 edificios mientras subía para llegar a la parte superior.

Cuando subi, habia quedado en el edificio enfrente al edificio desde donde me habia lanzado para hacer mi intento de "suicidio" pero al parecer ese suicidio me dio más vida, mire hacia la azotea vi a una chica rubia al parecer cuando la vi me habia dejado algo sorprendido aunque no recordaba quien era aun asi sentía que en mi interior dolia.

Un Pelinegro llevaba a la chica de la mano hacia la puerta al parecer habia estado llorando por un tiempo pero esta se encontraba bastante feliz, al parecer fue la que presencio mi intento de suicidio y después de todo pensó que abría muerto, ya que no importa ahora lo que necesito es comenzar una nueva vida.

Lo único que recordé fue que mi habitación se encontraba en el edificio desde donde me lanze, asi que salte hacia el cayendo en la barandilla, guarde mi [Spear Thunder] para que nadie la pudiera ver y no sacaran malas conclusiones por lo que procedí a entrar al edificio donde ya no estaban la rubia ni el pelinegro, asi que me puse a pensar cual era el numero de mi habitación.

Cuando ya estaba bajando las escalaras lo recordé era la habitación 216 justo 3 pisos de bajo donde me encontraba asi que seguí bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad hasta llegar a ese piso donde al ver la puerta me puse a buscar en mi ropa para ver donde se encontraba la llave, cual la tenía en el bolsillo derecho, asi que las saque de allí y la metí en la perilla abriendo la puerta, donde cuando entre no era la gran cosa era una habitación para 1 sola persona o 2 si son pareja ya que solo habia una cama.

La habitación solo tenia una sola cama mediana, un baño que consistía de una bañera, un escusado y un lavamanos, una cocina nada extravagante solo una cocina con su lavavajillas, horno y sus estantes.

Pase hacia delante donde se encontraba la cama ya que esta alado tenia un tipo de closet pequeño que seguro allí se encontraban todas mis cosas, cuando lo abrí efectivamente allí estaban todas mis cosas, desde la cartera hasta la ropa, en un perchero habia una mochila negra.

Cuando me mire al espejo llevaba un uniforme de esos que se usa para correr en las mañanas o ir a un gimnasio, por lo que decidí en cambiarme, no iba a ir por ahí como si nada solo con eso, asi que busque entre toda mi ropa algo clásico.

Lo primero que encontré fue una franela de color gris con cuello en forma de V, junto a una franelilla negra que me coloque debajo de la franela, junto a unos pantalones negros, con unos zapatos negros del mismo color que combinaban bastante bien.

Mirándome de nuevo en el espejo, yo era un chico de pelo negro, ojos verdes metálico, era de piel blanca, casi siempre el que me viera seguramente pensaría que soy un delincuente pero bueno me da igual lo que piensen los demás de mi, como sea mi musculatura no era algo que fuera de otro mundo pero si me marcaban.

Guarde todo lo que necesitaba en la mochila que se encontraba en el perchero, guarde lo mas necesario, asi que procedí a irme del lugar con la mochila medio puesta ya que no pensaba demasiado como para llevarla puesta, tampoco era que me molestara ir asi, cuando ya estaba en la puerta cuando Salí y cerré la puerta lo primero que me encuentro… es aquella chica en la azotea con el pelinegro besándose, pero esta al verme salir quedo completamente en asombro, seguramente pensó que me habia muerto o algo.

No le di interés y me fui del lugar sin decir una palabra, el pelinegro se encontraba en la misma clase de reacción que la rubia, ¿el también abra sabido de mi suicidio? Tal vez, bueno al parecer era alguien importante para las personas que me conocían… o eso pienso, ¿Quién sabe? Bueno creo que es el momento de encaminarme a una vida en un lugar diferente.

 _Sniff… Sniff…_

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Que habrá sucedido entre mi antiguo yo y esa pareja? Me limpie las lagrimas que tenía en la cara primero antes de salir del edificio, salir de esa manera podría causar problemas, será mejor buscar un nuevo lugar en donde vivir y donde estudiar no pienso dejar de estudiar después de conseguir la Lanza del sucesor de Zeus… ¿Qué podría ser alguien poderoso y no saber nada? Un Tarado con una Lanza poderoso eso sería lo que sería por eso mismo estudiare, mejor me pongo a buscar por toda la ciudad seguro encuentro algo sobre una academia.

Caminando por todos estos lugares, creo haber visto unos audífonos en mi mochila, por eso me la quite y me la puse a revisar, efectivamente tenía unos audífonos de Teléfono, volvi a cerrar la mochila y me la coloque de nuevo mientras sacaba el teléfono de mi bolsillo, le conecte los audífonos y me pongo a buscar una buena música… al parecer tengo un buen gusto ¡Quien lo esperaría! Jeje Parezco un subnormal…

Luego de una larga búsqueda ¡Tengo 239 canciones! ¡De tantas al fin encontré una que me gustara! Mientras caminaba lo único que hacía era mover la cabeza por el ritmo… tenia un Ritmo bastante pegajoso, cuando iba por el lugar empezaba a ver gente repartiendo folleto ¡Tal vez sea sobre una academia! Cuando me le acerque y le pedí un folleto… Puff que lastima era sobre un descuento de Ramen que lastima, yo solo quiero una academia.

Después de haber caminando como 30 minutos caminando por todo el lugar tenia mi mano lleno de folletos ¡Por Dios tanta gente y nadie daba algo sobre una academia! Que esperanza, bueno que se puede hacer… espera ¿Qué cojones? ¿Una Cosplayer? ¡Esta Perfecto! No es la primera vez que veía uno pero si era uno de los más elaborados que he visto era un Cosplay de los tipos Demoniacos… ¡Espera! Aparte de eso esta repartiendo folletos…!

Me acerque lo más rápido que podía para agarrar ese folleto, pero cuando me le acerco y lo veo de cerca… que decepción y yo pensaba que sería una academia ¡Bah! ¡Esto ya me aburre! Asi que me le acerque a ver que dé se trataba, justo cuando estaba en frente de ella se me queda viendo unos momentos.

-¡Cumpliremos tu deseo!- ¿En serio…? ¿Deseo? Vamos de en mal en peor, pero mejor no le digo nada y me llevo el folleto.

Le agarro el folleto y me lo llevo, guarde en mi bolsillo pensando ya que primero me dan una lanza con el poder del trueno ¿Por qué no me creeré lo del deseo? ¡Es lógica! Bueno ya que lo intentare en otro momento, a ver que se me viene a la mente…

 _¡Grrrr…!_

¿Ese Sonido? Me toco la barriga, Efectivamente tenia hambre… bueno creo que será hora de darle uso a uno de estos grandes folletos con ¡Descuento! Busque el que era de Ramen, cuando lo encontré vi que era ¡Gratis! Hombre que suerte tengo, buscando con la mirada a ver si habia alguna tienda de Ramen con el mismo nombre del folleto.

¡Al parecer hoy estoy de Suerte! Cerca habia uno asi que corrí hacia el para comprar ¡Me moría del hambre! Cuando llegue mostré el folleto y me dieron la cajita con el Ramen adentro, no quería comer allí ya que habia demasiada gente asi que me aleje del lugar y empecé a buscar un lugar con poca gente…

Luego de una larga búsqueda encontré lo que buscaba… una lugar solo para comer sin problemas y descansar un poco ya que era de noche, bueno que se puede hacer si dejaste tu lugar en tu mundo y ahora debes volver a buscar, abrí la caja del ramen y separe los palillos para comérmelos.

El primer bocado eran algo sabroso, será que en realidad estaban sabrosos o lo que pasaba era que tenía mucha hambre, después de comérmelos me acomode en la banca nadie se encontraba cerca asi que me acosté allí con los audífonos usaba mi mochila como una almohada estaba bastante cómodo viendo la luna con una canción relajante poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormido.

Lo que no me habia dado cuenta es que detrás de mi habia una chico con una chica que llevaba por la mano, pero esta estaba llorando ¿Por qué? Aun no me habia dado cuenta obviamente ya que aun me encontraba dormido pero el chico empezó a maltratarla y la puso contra la pared, dándole un gran golpe en la cara… ¿¡Que hombre hace eso!?

-¡Ayud!- Escuche una chica gritando cosa que me despertó mientras me rascaba los ojos escuchaba como alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda cerca de donde me encontraba pero al parecer ellos aun no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Cuando voltee a ver vi algo que nunca nadie quería ver, una cosa que me hizo enojar fuertemente nunca pensé ver algo como eso en mi vida ¡Por dios! Un Chico tenía un tipo de látigo de energía en su mano pegándole a una chica ¡Eso me puso a hervir la sangre de Rabia! ¡Hijo de puta! Me levante de la banca fuertemente caminando con él con resoplos.

La chica se encontraba toda roja y el chico aun no se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia la chica si pero esta me miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos eso me hizo hervir la sangra aun mas este tipo pagara con su vida ¡no me importa quién sea! ¡¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso?!

Cuando vi que fue a darle otro golpe cuando hizo el impulso con su brazo para atrás yo aparecí rápidamente alado de este sosteniéndole la mano fuertemente, este acto asusto al chico ya que seguro pensaba que nadie lo vería en este lugar tan solo, el chico me voltea a mirar y tenía los ojos llenos de rabia ¿Por qué se encontrara asi? ¿Por qué lo pagara con ella? Seguramente se encontraba bajos los efectos de una droga.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Imbecil!- Me dijo ¿Imbecil? Creo que me vuelve a decir asi y lo pagara caro… bastante caro, odio este tipo de gente.

-¿¡Que le haces imbécil!?- le grite fuertemente no podía dejar que siguiera haciendo eso, estaba bastante enojado, podría hasta destruir a cualquiera que me llegara a insultar en este momento.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Imbec…!- Kukuku llega a terminar esa frase y veremos que pasa mientras le apretaba fuertemente el brazo y subía mi mano al cielo, al parecer este chico no era alguien normal, su mano empezó a llenarse de un aura negra.

Dándole fuerza que se soltó de mi agarre y dio un gran salto, sobándose la muñeca, dejando se sobársela y puso sus manos hacia delante creando un circulo mágico con un raro sello donde salió una gran energía que me hizo espabilar y saltar hacia un lado para poder esquivarla

¡BOOM!

Una gran explosión consecuencia de la bola de energía que choco contra una pared de una tienda que se encontraba en la plaza por suerte no habia nadie pero eso era destrozo a la sociedad y si seguía asi terminaría destruyendo todo el lugar si le dejaba seguir atacando de esa forma.

¡[Spear Thunder]!

 _¡Crash…!_

El rayo típico callo en mi mano dejando la lanza en su lugar, poniéndome en posición de pelea este sujeto se me lanzo con sus puños llenos de energía, quede sorprendido ya que no sabia que haría eso asi que agarre fuertemente mi lanza y me lance contra el, cuando estábamos uno contra el otro el me viene a pegar un gancho pero yo instintivamente le bloquee con mi lanza y en ese mismo momento le di un golpe con la otra parte de la lanza en toda la costilla.

¡¿Cómo hice eso?! ¡Nunca habia hecho algo como eso! Seguramente eso era lo que me decía el viejo ese que entre más practicara aprendería cosas instintivamente al parecer entre más me esfuerce mas fuerte me hare

Agarre y mi lanza y la apunte contra el sujeto que se encontraba aturdido y empecé a crear una gran bola de rayos en la punta de la lanza, que estaba apuntando hacia el chico después de ver eso el chico se levanto rápidamente y puso sus manos abiertas apuntando hacia mi creando un hechizo y saliendo de el una bola de energía.

¡[Thunder Shot]!

 _¡Fiuuuuu!_

Una gran tormenta de aire cuando estos 2 golpes chocaron pero al parecer el mío tenía fuerza el chico al que me enfrentaba al parecer no era muy poderoso ya que no podía mas y sus piernas temblaban asi que di un último empujo en mi lanza que hizo que mi disparo se volviera más grande engullendo su ataque se fue directamente hacia el

 _¡BOOM!_

Una gran explosión se creo cuando el ataque choco con el pelinegro que no se podía mover cuando perdió contra mi poder, cuando la nube de humo se disperso vi que el chico se encontraba aun de pie pero estaba tambaleándose con su ropa hecha trizas y sangre por todo su cuerpo me le acerque rápidamente, pero al parecer el chico aun tenía algo que decir

- _Imb-ecil-_ me dijo recortadamente, mala idea

 _¡Trash…! ¡Trash…!_

Era el sonido de mi lanza incrustándose en su cuerpo dejándolo completamente muerto, donde ya ni se movía, creando una gran bola de rayos en mi lanza la cual toque la cabeza del chico haciéndolo desaparecer, cuando desapareció unas piezas de peones cayeron en su lugar, ¿Qué seria eso? Bueno quien sabe, cuando cayeron estas desaparecieron ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Quién sabe? Bueno ya que ni importa.

Cuando voltee a ver a la chica que fue golpeada esta ya no se encontraba, seguramente esta se asusto y se largo del lugar, puf espero que no cuente nada del lo que paso aquí o me meteré en problemas.

Agarre mi lanza y empecé a salir de la plaza saltando rápidamente, necesitaba un lugar para dormir donde allá paz y tranquilidad, a lo lejos vi un edificio lo bastante alto como para que nadie me molestara, llegue a la calle donde habían varios semáforos, postes, paradas de autobuses empecé a saltar en esos para llegar más rápido, sabía que abría gente pero como no eran saltos tan grandes seguro pensarían que soy un acróbata.

Los niños me veían asombrado pero el mas asombrado era yo nunca pensé que tenía tanta agilidad ya que antes de recibir la lanza no era más que un ser humano común, me encantaba sentir como el viento chocaba con mi piel asi que empecé a subir la velocidad de los saltos y aseguraría que los espectadores me veían como un rayo ya que escuchaba murmullos de su asombro.

Cuando ya estaba cerca del edificio pegue un gran salto para llegar a él, cayendo en un tipo de cobertizo empecé a saltar de ventana en ventana ya que estos tenían un pequeño jardín en la ventana por afuera al parecer esto era un apartamento.

Hubo una que estaba abierta y tuve que pasarla pegando un salto más rápido de lo normal, pero cuando pase vi a dos mujeres besándose… ¡Pero que suculento! No debí haber pegado ese salto tan rápido creo que un poco despacio hubiera estado mejor, pero ya que no importa saltando de nuevo para llegar a la azotea dando un gran salto que llegue de una vez a la azotea donde habia un sofá en la orilla donde se podía ver la ciudad.

Caí de pie cerca del sofá, cuando empecé a caminar hacia el vi como una chica se acaba de levantar de allí al parecer se habia quedado dormida para no incomodarla pensé en preguntarle si alguien le estaba usando o algo.

-Chica, ¿Estas ocupado este puesto?- le pregunte a la chica que aun se limpiaba los ojos con su mano seguramente se habia quedado hace tiempo allí acostada.

-¿Hmm?... No, siéntate- ¡Bien! Ya tenía ganas de sentarme tanto tiempo levantado cansa, pero la chica era bastante bonita.

Por su cara veo que tendría como unos 17/18 años, media por lo minimo 1.70 o 1.65, era de pelo castaño largo y unos ojos azules bastantes tiernos, unos pechos talla 70, llevaba una franela rosada con un escote en forma de V y un Jean Azul con unas zapatillas, era bastante normal

Sentándome de lo más tranquilo pasando los brazos por atrás del sofá tranquilamente eche la cabeza hacia atrás para ver las estrellas, hay que ver que aun en estos lugares con tanta gente uno no puede dormir tranquilamente, bah que problema en este país nada es tranquilo

-¿Eres de aquí?- me pregunta la chica mientras me miraba con ojos de curiosidad ¿Extraño…? No… ¡Soy Demasiado Sexy! Okey no hahaha

-Si… ¿tu lo eres? Hace unos momentos deje mi casa y no se donde ir…- le dije mientras la miraba y le di una sonrisa cosa que la sonrojo, lo sabia soy sexy.

-No, yo soy de Kuoh, hoy es mi ultimo día aquí hoy me tengo que ir para llegar a la academia comenzó hace como un mes pero logre encontrar un cupo para poder entrar- me decía ella se veía bastante tierna, era bonita después de todo… espera. ¿Dijo academia?

-¿Academia? ¿Cuál?- le pregunte yo intrigado tal vez sea una academia buena y después de todo ¡No se encuentra en Tokio!

-¿Ah? ¿Buscas una academia? Bueno esa es la Academia de Kuoh es una de las pocas que hay por allí- me decía pero cada vez me sentía más emocionado, espera estuve hablando con ella pero nunca le dije mi nombre.

-Ok, mi nombre es Takahashi Yuu, mucho gusto- le dije con una sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar vamos que sonrisa tan seductora tengo que la sonrojo siempre que sonrió, extraño…

-Mucho gusto, Yukino Kada- Me dijo con una sonrisa por alguna razón esa sonrisa me tranquilizaba un poco era algo refrescante

-Bonito nombre… ¿Te llevaran a Kuoh?- le pregunto a ella para ver si la llevarían o se tendría que ir en un tren o avión para acompañarla y no irme solo claro.

-Si, me llevara mi padre- me dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a las estrellas, Puff que mal y yo que no quería irme solo bueno ya que no importa, después de todo creo que será mas rápido irme en un tren.

-Entiendo…- le dije volteando a ver a las carreteras de la ciudad por donde pasaban los autos con las luces encendidas relajaban bastante, aunque creo que será el mejor momento despedirme e irme a buscar un tren.

Levantándome del sofá me acerque a la barandilla y voltee a mirarla.

-Espero encontrarme contigo de nuevo en Kuoh- dije mientras me subia en el barandal mientras que tomaba impulso para saltar lejos del lugar, la chica cuando me vio se asusto pensando que me lanzaría.

-¡Que haces!- Grito mientras se levantaba extrañada por mi acción pero cuando me vio saltar dejando una pequeña nube de polvo detrás de mi pensó que sería bueno con la gimnasia aunque es un poco increíble saltar desde tan alto y tan lejos.

-"Al parecer este chico será interesante…"- pensó la chica sentándose viéndome como me iba del lugar.

Saltando de edificio en edificio para llegar a la Estación de trenes y buscar uno hacia Kuoh para inscribirme en ella, asi tenga que hacer un examen aunque no creo que sea difícil después de todo yo tenía las mejores notas en mi academia asi que dependería de las cosa

Un rato después de dar bastantes saltos vi como a lo lejos se asomaban unos rieles con un tren llegando ¡Bien, si tengo suerte ese puede ser de Kuoh! Salte desde donde estaba lo mas rápido posible para llegar, cayendo en la entrada de la estación donde entre corriento

 _Tass…! Tass…! Tass…!_

Eran mis pasos corriendo por los pasillos para llegar al lugar donde se compran los boletos pero por donde pasaba todos se encontraban cerrados ¡A lo mejor en el tren esta el chofer esperando un pasajero!

 _Tass…! Tass…! Tass…!_

¡Correr! ¡Correr! ¡Correr! Era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente debía llegar rápido ¡Ni de Broma! Esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente y por esta hora debe ser el último tren que viene ¡Debo apurarme!

 _¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!_

Una campana empezó a sonar por todo los altavoces ya, menos mal ya estaba llegando vi como el chofer empezaba a caminar hacia dentro del tren, apurándome rápidamente entre al tren antes de que el chofer cerrara las puertas, ¡Que suerte!

Busque un puesto vacio… ¡Todos estaban vacios…! Sentándome en el que veía mas cómodo ya que no habia nadie me acomode en los 2 asientos para acostarme usando mi mochila como almohada ya que ¡No iba a poner mi cara donde todos pones su trasero! Obviamente no.

Cuando el tren empezó arrancar empece a sentirme tranquilo, en el techo habia un cartel donde mostraba a donde se dirigía, efectivamente, se dirigía hacia Kuoh… tan solo 5 horas de viaje nada mas… bueno lo mejor será es dormir, cerrando los ojos quedando completamente dormido.

* * *

 **-5 horas después-**

 **-Kuoh-**

Abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue un cielo azul por la ventana, ya estaban pasando edificio para mi suerte ya me encontraba en Kuoh, asi que espere que el tren se detuviera para salir y buscar un lugar donde quedarme, tengo el dinero necesario para comprarme una casa no tan grande.

Cuando el tren se detuvo Salí del lugar un poco incomodo ya que no conocía nada de nada, asi que Salí de la estación y me puse a buscar por todos los lugares, a ver si me encontraba una casa en venta que me alcanzara para comprarla, estuve reuniendo 5 años de mi vida todas las mesadas y dinero que conseguía con un trabajo de medio-tiempo que tenia de ser mesero en un restaurant cosa que me ayudo bastante en mi economía.

Seguía caminando por las calles, al parecer cerca habia una academia ya que habia bastante gente uniformada por donde me encontraba, al parecer siempre que me veían se alejaban o se apartaban, debe ser ya que parezco un delincuente, bueno es lo mejor ya no tendré nada de molestias en la academia, solo seré yo y mi música.

Cuando estaba por una de las calles vi a lo lejos una academia bastante grande por donde salían bastante gente, pero algo extraño ocurrió todos los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás, por alguna razón me detuve para ver que era, cuando vi de que se trataba… un chico y 2 chicas que se encontraban agarradas al brazo del chico.

Este chico era de pelo castaño media casi mi tamaño pero era un poco mas pequeño que yo, ojos de color marrón claro y llevaba el uniforme masculino de la academia.

Las otras 2 chicas, una era pelirroja y la otra era una Rubia, pero la pelirroja tenía un cuerpo mejor que la de la rubia, era de ojos color azules y tenía un buen cuerpo con pechos grandes, mientras que la rubia tenía un cuerpo normal pero se veía tierna y sus ojos eran de color verde.

Al parecer estas 2 chicas eran las más famosas del instituto pero el pelirrojo era un poco… no poco no bastante, tímido tenía la cara sonrojada… al parecer es el sumiso entre la pareja ¡Pobre! Bueno no me importa, lo único que debo hacer es estudiar.

El trió venia en camino hacia mí al parecer se venían por donde yo me iba, no le tome importancia y le pase por alado cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se detuviera un poco, me miro de re ojo y siguió su camino, ¿Qué será que la detuvo? También sentí una aura extraña en ellos

Va que importancia, en la entrada habia una pelinegra bastante normal a mi mirar, pero sentía una extraña energía dentro de ella al igual que el de la pelirroja, me le acerque tenía un tipo de aura igual que el de la pelirroja.

Le pase por un lado y tubo la misma reacción que la pelirroja, ¿Qué pasa? No me importa, después de todo solo quería inscribirme en la academia, cuando entre a la academia los estudiantes que aun seguían allí se quitaban del camino cada vez que me les acercara, me daba risa ya que siempre empezaban a murmurar cualquier tipo de cosa… al parecer todos aquí son de los que juzgan un libro por su portada.

Luego de una larga caminata por todo el lugar al fin pude ver la dirección al fondo de un pasillo, cuando entre a preguntar si habían cupos… que extraño no habia nadie, me puse a mirar por todo el lugar y habían unas sillas de espera, cosa que me puse a esperar a ver si el director volvía

Después de una larga espera al fin alguien entro a la dirección… era la chica que se encontraba en la entrada, cuando me vio ella sentando en la sillas se me queda viendo unos momentos para luego dirigirse hacia donde se ubicaba el escritorio del director donde ella se sento ¿Acaso ella era la Directora? No... Tiene el uniforme femenino.

-¿Qué deseas?- dijo la chica mientras miraba los papeles que habían en el escritorio, al parecer tiene poder en esta escuela, por su forma de manejar los papeles sabe lo que hace.

-Inscribirme aquí…- dije yo mientras miraba uno de las pinturas que se encontraban en la habitación, era sobre un jarrón con frutas.

-¿Inscribirte? ¿Piensas tener lo necesario?- ¿Necesitaría…? De que estas hablando… bueno no importa, a ver que necesita esta mujer para dejarme inscribir.

-¿Necesario? ¿De qué hablas?- le dije yo levantando una ceja.

-un juego de ajedrez- dijo con una sonrisa… mientras sacaba un juego de ajedrez de vidrio, de piezas Rojas y Negras, algo bastante extraño pero debe ser bastante caro.

-¿Juego de Ajedrez?- levante las 2 cejas me encontraba un poco sorprendido ya que hubiera esperado de todo pero un ¿juego de ajedrez? Extraño… no importa después de todo no creo que sea tan difícil.

Me le acerque donde ella estaba sentándome en frente de esta para ver como era, al parecer ella quería las piezas negras ya que las tenia de su lado, bueno al parecer a mi me tocan las piezas rojas, no importa después de todo tengo que dar todo para ganar, la chica comenzó primero, moviendo uno de sus peones luego me toco a mi…

Pensé que ganaría pero al parecer esta chica sabia bastante sobre estrategia por suerte yo sabia un poco por lo que le pude dar un poco de pelea me gano a los 15 movimientos, espero que pueda hacer otra cosa para entrar.

-Ok, podrás entrar a la academia- dijo ella guardando el tablero de nuevo y volviendo a las hojas que tenia sobre el escritorio, bueno tal vez pase pero hubiera sido mejor si ganaba, no importa de la derrota se consigue la experiencia.

Cuando me iba ella me dijo que en los casilleros habían casilleros libres con todo lo necesario para poder entrar a la academia, cuando llegue al casillero vi que tenia la llave conectada, por lo que supongo que es porque no es de nadie, exacto nadie se habia adueñado de ese casillero ya que tenía todo dentro ¡Perfecto! Agarre el uniforme, cerré el casillero y me fui del lugar, ahora solo necesitaba buscar un lugar para vivir.

Cuando Sali de la academia mire hacia todos lados para verificar que no habia nadie cerca del lugar, por lo que di un gran salto pero no me di cuenta que alguien me estaba viendo…

* * *

 **[Pensamientos de una Estratega]**

hace unos momentos un chico pelinegro se me acerco para registrarse a la academia pero este no era alguien normal dentro de el sentía una gran energía, seguramente era una Sacred Gear pero su aura era tan poderosa que seguro con mis piezas no lograría poder agregarlo a mi sequito…

como vi esa gran aura le desafie a un duelo de Ajedrez pero no se lo iba a decir si no se le haría como una prueba, al parecer este no tubo ningún problema y acepto el reto por lo cual estuvimos jugando pero al fin y al cabo termine ganándole a los 15 movimientos, una cosa increíble ya que ni mi amiga de la Infancia, Rias Gremory habia logrado hacerme durar tanto.

Cuando el se fue coloque un hechizo para poder verle y al parecer mis expectativas no eran mentira, desde la ventana me le encontraba viéndole atentamente, llevaba el uniforme en su mano y la llave de su casillero una llave dándole vueltas con su dedo, el empieza a mirar hacia todos los lugares.

Al parecer verificaba que no se encontrara nadie cerca, el tomo impulso y dio un gran salto, desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente, como lo suponía este chico no era nadie normal espero que no nos meta en problemas o tendré que expulsarle, no quiero tener más problemas de los que ya tengo con mi peón.

* * *

 **[Búsqueda de una casa.]**

Ya habia parado de buscar por todos los lugares, no importa donde fuera siempre estaban ocupadas o recién compradas, ¡Necesito una casa! ¡Como la consigo! ¡necesito una casa!, en este momento me encontraba parado en la barandilla de un edificio buscando una casa o algo para poder dormir n me iba a quedar dormir en un lugar asi podría atrapar un resfriado

¡Como desearía conseguir una casa en venta!

En mi bolsillo un brillo azul empezó a brillar pero yo no me daba cuenta solo que ese brillo se hacia mas y mas intenso cada vez, necesito algo para dormir aun estaba buscando con mi vista las casas mas cerca pero aun no me daba cuenta que detrás de mí un círculo mágico empezó a crearse.

Un círculo mágico de color azul donde empezó a salir una pelinegra con ojos color avellana, usaba anteojos de montadura celeste, tenía el mismo uniforme de la academia que me acababa de inscribir ¿Sorprendente no? Tenía unos pechos grandes y un cuerpo esbelto.

Esta empezó acercárseme yo me di cuenta de los pasos y voltee pero me sorprendí al verla ya que no sabía que hacia allí ya que en el edificio donde me encontraba la puerta de la entrada se encontraba encadenada.

-¿Hm? ¿Quién eres?- le pregunte mientras la veía, en realidad estaba bastante bien la chica.

-¿Acabas de pedir un deseo no? Soy un demonio…- me decía ella levantando una ceja, ¿un deseo? Creo haber pensando que deseaba conseguir una casa en venta…

-Creo que si… ¿un Demonio dijiste?- ¡¿Un Demonio!? Ya veo entonces también existen esos seres… entonces si es asi los Ángeles y los Ángeles caídos igual, al parecer habia muchas cosas que no sabía sobre este mundo.

-Exacto, yo soy el demonio que tratara de concederte ese deseo- me decía ella tranquilamente, al parecer ella ya habia echo esto antes.

-¿Me conseguirás una casa en venta?- pregunte mientras la veía alzando una ceja.

-Exacto- empezó a acercarse hacia mi donde se coloco a mi lado y creó un círculo mágico debajo de los 2 ¡¿Qué intentara hacer?!

Después de que el círculo mágico se creó empezó a brillar fuertemente haciendo que cerrara los ojos y empecé a sentir como mi energía empezaba a esparcirse, luego de unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad, que extraño pero cuando abrí los ojos… ¡Sorprendentemente me encontraba en otro lugar!

Estaba en frente de una casa de 2 pisos no era lujosa y no parecía tan cara ¡Perfecto! ¡Era lo que yo no necesitaba! Pero ¿Qué significa que estuviera aquí? ¿Esta será una casa en venta? Lo mejor será preguntarle.

-cuando voltea a verla esta creó un contrato con un tipo de magia que tenia algo escrito cosa que me lo dio dejándome confundido, extraño… cuando lo leo veo que dice la casa se encontraba desalojada desde hace años por lo que veo que esta no se habitaba por nadie, con razón todo se encontraba apagado, pero debajo de todo el contrato se encontraba un tipo de lugar para firma, cosa que la pelinegra crea un bolígrafo y me lo da.

Firme con calma y luego el contrato desaparece, ¿Qué paso? Voltee a ver a la pelinegra que habia empezado a crear una círculo mágico pero antes debería agradecerle a la chica que me cumplió el deseo ¡No me importe que fuera un demonio! Aunque en realidad no lo parecía… asi que la agarre de la mano deteniéndola cosa que hizo que me mirara.

-¡Muchas gracias! Soy Takahashi Yuu- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tsubaki Shinra- Hm… que bonito nombre, le solté la mano y esta termino su circulo mágico y desapareció del lugar.

Poniéndome enfrente de la casa vi que el lugar donde decía el nombre de la familia habia cambiado a "Takahashi" dando razón que la casa era mia a partir de ahora, ¡Que bien! Ya tenia ganas de bañarme y darme un buen baño.

Entrando a la casa que la puerta se encontraba abierta, esta casa era bastante normal desde dentro no tenía nada lujoso solo tenía los sofás y esas cosas lo normal, la llave de la casa se encontraban en la mesa la agarre y la coloque en un llavero que también me habia encontrando en Tokio mientras buscaba folletos.

Me adentre en la casa buscando el baño, cual estaba en el segundo piso donde entre y era un baño bastante simple para mi vista, solo tenía lo normal asi que me abrí la lleve de la bañera y me metí en la bañera cómodamente y empecé a disfrutar del baño.

Después de bañarme me fui acostar en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación frente al baño, era el cuarto normal solo la cama un televisor y la ventana detrás de la cama.

 **-Siguiente Día-**

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

Ya me encontraba en la academia, ya estaba en frente de todos los alumnos presentándome todos me veían con una mirada extrañada, bueno mi aspecto era el de un delincuente y mi forma de vestir me hacía ver más como un delincuente, ¿Qué se puede hacer?

Cuando el profesor hizo si tenia preguntas nadie pregunto nada, hay que ver que la gente es tímida, para mi suerte habia un puesto delante de un chico… ¡Era el chico de antes! Era el castaño sumiso de la pareja, al parecer la rubia y el castaño eran de mi mismo salón, pues a ver que se me avecina.

Me puse a ver por la ventana, después de todo… ¡Aquí comienza mi Historia!

* * *

Bueno... para los que leen mi otro Fic bueno este Fic el prota no es Issei si no un chico en busca de retos y poder, ¿Por que hice este fic? bueno lo que pasa es que me encontraba en la casa de mi abuela y me dio por escribir algo diferente y bueno esto salio, hay muchos fic donde issei es poderoso y tal pero pensé que hacer otro personaje, que seria el prota, obviamente se vera involucrado en uno o que otro asunto del canon, tambien habran escenarios originales para el

hay algo que aun no me decido y es poner a el prota con un Harem o solo una pareja y crear drama entre los 2 :# eso aun lo estoy pensando.

espero les guste xD por cierto el cap del principe de la apocalipsis creo que saldra el lunes o el domingo ya que el sábado voy a una fiesta y creo que no lo podre publicar ese dia.

¡Bye Bye!


	2. Entrenamientos

Este fic esta escrito por mi, basado en las obras de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **-Dialogos-**

-¿Que necesitas de mi?- Diálogos normales

-"Pensamientos"

-[¡El poder no lo es todo!]- Almas de Sacred Gear o cosas de otras dimensiones.

- _La vida es algo que no se puede desperdiciar- Llamas telefónicas o hologramas._

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

 **-Patio-**

Estoy caminando por todo el patio de la academia, no encontraba nada que hacer, tampoco podía tener amigos, todos pensaban que era un delincuente o algo parecido.

Pero al parecer hay personas que eran odiadas, pero al parecer no es por parecer un delincuente si no por ser un pervertido, a lo lejos de donde me encontraba veía como 2 chicas perseguían a un castaño, calvo y un chico con gafas que al parecer llevaban sostenes en sus manos… que pena.

No me importa, solo quiero estar tranquilo y hacer cualquier otra cosa, primero necesito desarrollar mi arma, creo que lo mejor será entrenando todos los días en mi casa.

En mi casa me molestaban bastante mis vecinos, no paraban de gritar en la madrugada

"¡Mooo Buchou no tome ventaja"

-"¡Tranquila Asia!"

-"¡Tienes que ser más rápida Asia!"

Esas palabras casi siempre se escuchaban, me molestaban de cada rato toda la noche no paraban de gritar e igual en las mañanas ¿acaso no tienen límites? A veces deberían pensar en sus vecinos… no dejan dormir a uno bien.

Estaba caminando cerca del lugar donde habia un lugar para descansar, un árbol con una buena sombra y por allí recorría una gran brisa, me reconfortante brisa.

Me recosté en el troco del árbol cerrando los ojos, pero cuando los cierro noto que me encuentro en un tipo de paisaje mental, todo era blanco.

Me parecía algo extraño, pero empecé a caminar para ver que me encontraba, noto que en el suelo habían cadenas que iban hacia un mismo lugar , por todo el lugar iban cadenas hacia la misma dirección

Empiezo a seguir todas las cadenas y cada vez habían menos pero estas eran un poco más grandes que las demás, cuanto más caminaba habían más cadenas, mas y mas cadenas.

Parecía que retenían algo demasiado grande como para que esto sucediera.

Cada vez me acercaba mas y mas y pude ver a lo lejos que habia un tipo de trono… no era mas un tipo de encadenamiento, todas las cadenas iban hacia ese mismo lugar.

Empecé a correr hacia el lugar, pero cada vez notaba mas que era un tipo de cárcel pero sin rejas.

Cuando ya estaba enfrente del lugar, vi algo que me dejo algo sorprendido…

Una chica de pelo azul, ojos blancos como la luna misma, un tipo de tela que cubría su cuerpo y su partes intimas, media entre 1.70 y 1.80, sus pechos eran copa C, unas buenas caderas pero tenia lagrimas bajando por su rostro.

Se encontraba parada pero con una posición como si quisiera caerse pero no podía ya que las cadenas retenían sus brazos y piernas, ella empezó a levantar su cabeza.

Cuando entre al lugar donde ella se encontraba vi como sus ojos se centraron en mi, yo quede casi inmóvil pero seguí caminando para ver que sucedía.

Cuando estuve enfrente de ella, le agarre la mejilla y empecé a acariciársela no se por que pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, asi que seguí y le limpie las lagrimas… pero todo se volvió oscuro y no pude hacer mas nada.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi como enfrente de mi tenia a una Pelinegra, era Tsubaki Shinra la chica que me habia ayudado en conseguir una casa.

-¿Qué necesita Tsubaki-san?- le pregunte con tranquilidad aun recostado en el árbol.

-Necesito que venga unos momentos conmigo- me decía ella.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay problema- le respondí mientras me levantaba del lugar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia un lugar dentro de la academia, todos nos miraban con una cara de desprecio bueno todo el desprecio era hacia a mi… esta gente que molesta es, odio la gente que se cree mejor que uno.

Cuando hacia contacto de vista con ellos estos desviaban la mirada, que gente más hipócrita, hablan de la gente a espaldas pero tienen miedo a hablarles a la cara, esa gente me dan ganas de darle un derechazo y dejarlos sin mandíbula, pero creo que eso traería el arresto… ¡Aburrido!

Murmuros y mas Murmuros…

-Mira al parece ya hizo algo- dijo una chica.

-Escuche de que estaba espiando en el baño de las chicas- dijo un chico.

-Yo escuche que se metía y robaba las bragas con animales- dijo otro chico.

¡¿Qué estaba viendo el baño de las chicas?! ¡Quien mierda dijo eso!

-¡¿Quién fue el que dijo esa mentira?!- les grite

Todos salieron corriendo… Que gallinas… cuando encuentre el que rego esas mentiras le partiré la cara, este lugar ya me está empezando a molestar… ¡Esta gente es anormal o que cosas pasan por su mente!

Ya estoy bastante enojado, el próximo que me vuelva a molestar le partiré la cara, al parecer ya no estábamos acercando, al final de un pasillo se encontraba el salón del consejo estudiantil.

¿Sera que Tsubaki-san esta en el club del consejo estudiantil? A lo mejor ya que nos dirigimos a ese lugar, a no ser que la hubiesen llamado para que fueran a buscar, ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del consejo estudiantil.

 _Tock… Tock… Tock…_

Era Tsubaki-san que se encontraba tocando la puerta del consejo estudiantil.

-¡Adelante!- se escucho una voz desde dentro del lugar, al parecer esa era la Kaichou-sama.

Tsubaki abrió la puerta y cuando ella entro, yo le seguí pero vi que al parecer todos los miembros se encontraban en el lugar a un lado del consejo estudiantil, Tsubaki fue hacia la Kaichou y se quedo parada su lado.

Mire hacia cada uno de ellos, vi al Rubio que al parecer me miraba una mirada un poco de enfado, no sé porque pero al perecer le molestaba mi presencia, no me interesa asi que mire hacia la Kaichou.

-¿Qué necesita de mi? Kaichou…- le pregunte yo.

-He escuchado muchos rumores de usted…- dijo esta mirándome de reojo.

-¿Rumores? ¿Cómo cuales?- dije yo empezando arrugar la frente.

-He escuchado que has estado en los baños de las chicas y robando sus bragas…- dijo ella con una mirada de repulsión.

-¿En serio?... ¿Hay gente en esta escuela asi?- le pregunte con una mirada seria.

-Hay 3 chicos que se la mantienen mirando los baños de las chicas…- dijo ella bajando los papeles y mirándome seriamente.

-No soy de ellos… no necesito estar viendo ese tipos de cosas- les dije yo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-Cuando lo fui a buscar el se encontraba recostado en un árbol Kaichou- dijo Tsubaki.

-Entiendo, espero que no te juntes con esos sujetos Takahashi-kun- dijo ella.

-Lo entiendo, pero quisiera saber quiénes fueron los que esparcieron esos rumores- le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quiénes? En realidad no se… pero si lo descubres espero que me lo hagas saber- me dijo ella volviendo a sus papeles.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí en el salón del consejo estudiantil?- dije yo tranquilamente mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué hacemos? Pues… formamos el orden en esta academia…- dijo ella mirando los papeles.

-Entonces… ¿Me puedo unir?- dije con una sonrisa, haciendo sorprender a todos.

-¿Unirte? ¿Por qué querrías?- me dijo ella mirándome mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Bueno, no tengo ningún club al cual entrar asi que quisiera saber si podía entrar aquí.- dije yo.

-Entiendo pero… no puedes- dijo ella seriamente.-

-¿Por qué…?- le pregunto.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ya no hay bacantes- me responde pero yo sabía que era mentira.

-No será… ¿Por qué todos son demonios?- les dijes yo sorprendiéndolos a excepción de Tsubaki y la Misma Kaichou.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo el rubio con nervios.

-¿Entonces es cierto…? fue demasiado fácil descubrirlos, investigue y supe que los demonios de clase alta tienen su propio sequito con sus piezas basadas en las del Ajedrez…- le dije yo con una sonrisa.

La Kaichou empezó a sonrojarse… ¿Por qué le sucederá…? Que extraño…

-También es fácil saberlo, al parecer tu eres su Rey al ser la presidenta del club, a ser porque ella está a tu lado debe ser tu Reina y los que están allí, son las demás piezas de ajedrez.- termine de decir…

-Entonces ya lo sabías… pero sabes no puedo dejar que sepas eso a la ligera ¡Ahora!- dijo Sona.

Todos sus chicos me rodearon y el Rubio tenía un tipo de sapo en la mano de un color negruzco donde de su boca salía un tipo de cuerda de luz que me estaba enrollando.

La Kaichou empezó acercárseme pero yo no dejaría que esto se quedara asi.

[Spear Thunder]

De mi mano salió un gran rayo que se formo en una lanza, la posicione para poder cortar las cuerdas que me faltaban.

Empecé a darle vuelta a mi lanza por encima de mi cabeza, como si fuera una elise haciendo que mi alrededor empezara formarse una gran oleada de viento haciendo que todos se alejaran.

¡Crash!

Clave mi lanza en el piso, haciendo que esta empezara a crear rayos por todo el lugar, paralizándolos a todos para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Me van a escuchar?- dije yo con mi mano en la lanza.

Sona asintió con su cabeza, quite la mano de mi lanza haciendo que los rayos desapreciaran del lugar y dejara libre a todos, pero solo Sola y Tsubaki quedaron de pie, los demás cayeron al piso agotados ya que mis rayos absorbían energía.

Me acomode en el escritorio donde estaba antes la Kaichou con las pies encima del escritorio.

-Necesito saber que hacen ustedes los demonios en este lugar- dije yo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- pregunto ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Necesito saberlo- dije abriendo los ojos mirándola con seriedad.

-Es nuestro territorio- dijo ella.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces para que necesitan un territorio?- dije.

-Para un mejor status en el inframundo- dijo ella.

-ya veo, pero dijiste nuestro ¿Quién es la otra persona?- le pregunte.

-…- no dijo nada.

Me levante del lugar pero cuando fui a caminar hacia la puerta un círculo mágico se creó en el centro del lugar.

-Al parecer ya lo tengo aquí…- dije con una sonrisa.

Del lugar empezó a salir una pelirroja, con una pelinegra, una Peliblanca, un castaño, una rubia y un rubio.

-Sona necesito hacer unos arreglos- dijo ella con una cara de seriedad pero al parecer cuando me vio quedo sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el rubio.

-¿Yo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunte.

-No necesitas saberlo, ¡Yuuto!- dijo la Pelirroja.

El rubio creó una espada en su mano, corriendo hacia mi pero ¿Por qué pareciera como si fuera en cámara lenta? Cuando el me fue atacar todo era lento pero yo era el único que se movía rápido, esquive el ataque y golpee con mi puño en toda su cara.

¡Bam!

El rubio se golpeo contra una de las paredes quedando aturdido.

-¡Kiba-san/sempai!- dijeron el castaño y la rubia

Voltee a mirar hacia la pelirroja pero al parecer venia un rayo hacia mi pareciera como si me fuera a dar, pero mi reflejo actuó primero haciendo que mi lanza se interpusiera y lo desvió hacia una de las paredes.

Estas paredes parece que están reforzadas con magia ya que con un rayo de esos una pared normal se hubiera destruido.

-¿Qué intentan hacer?- les dije con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la pelirroja, cruzada de brazos.

-No te interesa… ¿Tu eres la otra que se encarga de este territorio?- le pregunte.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto ella.

-No te interesa, ¿si o no?- les dije.

-No tengo por qué decirte- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Entiendo, da igual de todas maneras sé que es asi ya que estas en esta misma academia- le dije con los ojos volteando.

Me moví del escritorio y empecé a caminar hacia la salida pero cuando fui a salir una Peliplatino se interpuso en mi camino

-¿Ahora que?- dije mirándola.

No dijo nada y me empezó atacar, cosa que yo desviaba con mis manos no eran ataques rápidos pero si poderosos cosa que en mi no tenían mucho efecto.

[Boost] [Boost]

Escuche una voz detrás de mi cuando voltee con mi cabeza a ver de qué se trataba, era el castaño que venía con un tipo de guante metálico hasta el codo en su mano derecha, con una gema en la parte superior de su mano.

Rápidamente, deje de esquivar los ataques de la peliblanca y le agarre las manos, jalándola hacia y luego la volví a lanzar lejos de mi cayendo encima de una silla rompiéndola.

Voltee hacia el castaño donde cuando me fue atacar me agache para esquivar el ataque, rodé sobre mi mismo eje para darle una patada en las piernas haciéndolo caer, este chico es demasiado diferente a los otros 2 pero muy débil…

-¡Issei-san!- dijo la Rubia preocupada.

Voltee a ver a la Pelinegra, que se encontraba bastante sorprendida por lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres que termine con tus 2 amigas?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No tienes por que hacerlo…

-¿Por qué no? Están apetecibles…- voltee a ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja y la pelinegra tenían un cuerpo bastante esbelto y unos pechos grandes… pero pensándolo mejor…- no mejor no-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella seriamente.

-Para verlo mejor… me van mejor las chicas como tu- le dije guiñándole el ojo empezando a caminar hacia la salida, la pelinegra se encontraba bastante sonrojada.

-Aun me falta algo… ¿Cómo son sus nombre?- le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sona Sitri… y Rias Gremory- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados con un suspiro ya que sabia que no tenia oportunidad con el pelinegro.

-Como ultimo… ¿Ya puedo entrar al club?- le dije ya en la puerta

-Si…- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Salí del lugar mientras hacía desaparecer mi lanza, caminando por los pasillos, ya las clases habían terminado, No podía hacer más nada que esperar hacia mañana a ver que sucedía

Yo me encontraba un poco sorprendido de lo que podía hacer pero no pensaba que fuera algo tan… sorprendente, debe ser eso que se refería el viejo, que para poder dominar mi lanza ella me ayudara al igual

Empecé a caminar hacia las afuera de la academia, después de salir de la academia quise caminar un buen rato para pensar un poco las cosas ya que no se qué hacer por el momento.

Caminaba por las calles, bueno al parecer mañana empezare a ir a club del consejo estudiantil a ver que puede a ver divertido en ese lugar, necesito algo que hacer y rápido, bueno lo mejor será entrenar para desarrollar la [Spear Thunder] y volverme más fuerte.

Caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, pare en una tienda para comprar una Soda y unas papas para comer en este momento tenía bastante hambre, lo que comí ayer no me lleno, asi que me senté en una plaza para comer un momento.

Estaba viendo hacia el cielo y recordé a la chica que habia visto en el tipo ese de paisaje mental, ¿que habrá pasado con ella para que estuviera asi? Al parecer está sufriendo y bastante a lo mejor solo fue un sueño pasajero y ya.

No debo pensarlo mucho pero tengo que aceptarlo la chica era hermosa, una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, su piel parecía bastante delicada, seguro esas cadenas le molestaban… bueno que se puede hacer tal vez esta noche vuelva a intentarlo a ver si puedo aparecer allí o que.

Cuando me fui a parar empecé a escuchar como las matas se movían, alguien me estaba siguiendo, asi que empecé a correr rápidamente para salir de la plaza rápido.

 _Tass… Tass… Tass…_

Eran los pasos de alguien pero siempre que intentaba mirar hacia atrás no habia nadie, tal vez me estaba volviendo loco pero se que alguien me sigue, siento como si alguien me estuviera espiando, creo que se una manera de alejarme del que me este espiando.

Empecé a saltar de lugar en lugar pero al parecer el chico también era agil lo único que me queda es tratar de hacerlo mas rápido posible, intente de dar todo lo que tenia dentro de mi para correr, al parecer estaba dando frutos ya que sentía como iba cada vez mas y mas rápido, los saltos eran mas rápidos y agiles.

Al parecer si doy lo máximo empiezo a mejorar, esto me empezó a gustar, cundo sentí que ya no me seguía me detuve y mire donde me encontraba, me encontraba en un tipo de callejón.

Empecé a caminar en el dicho callejón para ver que se trataba pero cuando fui a dar la vuelta para cruzar en una esquina… me sorprendió un poco.

Una chica que estaba siendo perseguida por 2 sujetos.

La chica solo corría sin decir nada, al parecer planeaba algo pero será mejor ayudarla que ver que podrían hacer esos 2 sujetos.

-¡Deja de resistirse y ven con nosotros!- dijo uno de los sujetos.

-¡Vamos te vas a divertir!- dijo el otro.

No podía soportar ver eso por lo que les pase por un lado agarrando a la chica de la mano haciéndola detener, volteando a ver a los chicos que aun estaban corriendo hacia nosotros, pero al verme se detuvieron.

-¡Deja a la chica y te dejaremos ir!- dijo uno de los sujetos.

-¿Por qué debo?- le dije con una mueca.

-¡Te decimos que la sueltes!- dijo un sujeto mientras empezaba a correr hacia mi con su mano en el aire.

 _¡Bam…!_

Esquive su ataque echándome a un lado haciendo que este cayera.

-¡Maldito!- dijo el otro haciendo lo mismo solo que esta ves le sostuve la mano.

Empecé apretar su mano.

 _¡Crack…!_

Al parecer le rompí la mano al ejercer tanta fuerza en ella o ellos eran demasiado débiles.

-¡Como te atreves hacerle eso!- dijo el chico que antes se habia caido tratando de golpearme pero yo se los esquivaba muy fácilmente.

Esquivando el último golpe le di una patada en el estomago mandándolo contra una valla

Vi como el otro sujeto se marcho corriendo del lugar sujetándose la mano del dolor.

Voltee a ver a la chica, que llevaba un uniforme de otra academia diferente a la que me encontraba yo, Rubia con putas blancas, ojos azules, era de piel blanca y casi de mi tamaño solo que un poco más pequeña, pero esta tenía unos pechos copa C.

Cuando voltee a verla esta tenía una cara de seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

-Nada…- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Se volteo y salió del lugar al parecer ¿Enfadada? ¡No entiendo a las mujeres! Bueno que más da, igual fue un pequeño entrenamiento luchar con esos chicos aunque no sea mucho, ahora creo que lo mejor sería es ir a entrenar mi poder para ver qué puedo hacer con el.

Empecé a caminar fuera del lugar para ver donde podía entrenar, cuando Salí note que habia un tipo de bosque bastante cerca, asi que empecé a caminar hacia dicho bosque para ver qué podía hacer allí.

Ya debía aprender mayoritariamente a controlar mi arma lo mejor posible para poder hacer lo mejor de todo, quiero ser una persona fuerte que nadie pueda vencerme y pelear con sujetos fuertes para poder desarrollar mi lanza, también debo investigar sus habilidades y fases.

Ya me encontraba en el medio del bosque no habia nadie por el lugar solo el sonido de varios animales… gruñidos, pasos, resoplos a cualquiera le daría miedo esto pero si tengo miedo no podre hacer nada.

 _Gurgghhhh…! Tass… Tass…_

Escuchaba y sentía que alguien me estaba gruñendo y me seguía me detuve y me puse alerta.

 _Tash… Tash… Tash… Gurghhhh!_

De un momento a otro varios lobos se pensionaron al mi alrededor, ahora que debo hacer lo primero que se me viene a la mente es enfrentarlos y darlo mejor de mi pero sin morir asi que me coloque en posición de pelea pero sin mi lanza.

 _¡Gargggg!_

Se me lanzo un lobo rápidamente buscando mi cuello, cuando el lobo iba en el aire posiciono mi pies derecho en el piso firme dando vuelta en el mismo eje, soltando mi pies derecho dando una gran patada al lobo en toda la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

¿Cómo lo hice? Ni yo lo sé estos reflejos cada vez más extraños, cuando volteo a ver los demás lobos estos también venían corriendo hacia mi pero al parecer habían ¡Osos! Detrás de ellos ¡Que diablos! ¡No eran solamente Lobos si no también Osos!

Rápidamente me posiciono para cubrirme ya que me empezaron a lanzar encima pero asi no podía, cada vez me sentía mas pesado todos estaban mordiéndome y lanzándose encima.

 _¡Bammm!_

Me tumbaron al piso ¡Ya no aguanto!

-Argghhhhhhhh- pegue un gran grito de dolor apretando mis puños ya que no me podía levantar pero…

 _¡Tashhsshhshshshs!_

De mi cuerpo empezaron a salir rayos empezando a llenar mi alrededor de rayos ¡Me siento mejor que nunca! Me levanto rápidamente y miro a los osos que aun me miraban con ojos rojos que extraño… al parecer no son osos normales…

Rápidamente empiezo a correr hacia ellos, ellos hicieron lo mismo, esquivando a un lobo dándole un golpe en el estomago, esquivando un oso que justamente cuando hice eso di una patada alta que le dio en toda la cara

Empecé a dar golpes a todos los que se encontraban cerca pero no podían morirse siempre era lo mismo se levantaban y volvían a pelear esto ya me está empezando a molestar.

Esquive a 2 lobos agachándome agarrando sus patas en el aire golpeándolos entre si, creo que ya sé cómo hacer mejor mis habilidades, me aleje de ellos haciendo piruetas

Cerré mis ojos y levante una de mis manos apuntando hacia ellos empecé a imaginar una esfera de rayos en mi mano, empiezo a sentir como mi energía corre hacia la palma de mi mano sentía como en mi palma empezaba a crearse una esfera.

Cuando abro mis ojos veo que en mi palma habia una esfera alrededor de bastante rayos, apuntándola hacia los animales, empiezo a imaginar que la esfera sale disparada de mi mano, haciendo lo que imagine cuando toco al primer lobo…

 _¡Tashshhshshshhshshsshshshs!_

 _¡Boooommm!_

Una gran nube de humo se alzo en el lugar, no lo voy a negar pero yo también me sorprendí por dicha explosión todo era de rayos, me encanta esta Sacred Gear, quiero ver cuáles serán sus evoluciones.

Cuando la nube de polvo se deshizo vi que todos los animales que se encontraban allí habían desaparecido… al parecer no fue una explosión normal, puede ser bastante peligrosa si la uso contra otro humano.

Empecé a correr hacia la salida, comencé a tener hambre y quería comer algo en mi casa, me detengo unos momento y cierro mis ojos quería ver si podía hacer lo mismo con mis pies, asi que empecé a imaginar que mis pies estaban cubierto por rayos

Empecé a sentir como en mis pies corría una energía sorprendente, cuando abro los ojos mis pies estaba cubiertos por rayos asi que cuando empecé a correr era más rápido de lo que imaginaba, pero mi casa se encontraba bastante lejos del lugar y me empecé a sentir cansando.

Al parecer estas cosas también empiezan a gastar mi energía propia, empecé a correr rápidamente para ver que sucedía y cuando ya estaba por medio camino… empecé a sentirme cada vez mas y mas lento…

Me detengo par ver que sucede y me sentía bastante pesado, quería ver que significaba esto y empecé a caminar lentamente… pero cuando veía un Poste de luz o cables de luz me empezaban a dar ganas de tocarlos… no sé porque pero empezaba a pensar que de ellos podía obtener energía.

Estaba enfrente de un poste de luz, mire hacia todos los lugares, no se encontraba nadie asi que coloco mis manos en el poste y empiezo a sentir como la energía empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo pero el bombillo del poste empezaba apagarse… al parecer mi poder succiona la energía de otras cosas…

Empecé a escalar el poste y me subí encima de unos cables de luz y sentí que no tenia ningún tipo de efecto, cualquier humano normal se subía aquí seguramente recibiría una descarga eléctrica fuerte pero yo no sentía nada…

Cuando empiezo a caminar por los cables sentía que era cada vez mas energético asi que me puse como si fuera un tipo de surfear y puse mi mano en un cable… pero empecé a moverme lentamente… pero poco a poco subía la velocidad.

¡Esto me gusta! Al parecer ya todos se encuentran en su casa no habia nadie por todo el lugar, esto es extraño ni que fuera tan tarde… bueno que mas da, primero tenia hambre pero cuando toque la energía deje de sentirla… al parecer mi organismo desde que tuve Sacred Gear cambio…

Ya casi llegaba a mi cas también quería dormir he investigar cosas sobre la Sacred Gear… después de eso no hare mas nada y me acostare a dormir.

* * *

- **Mañana Siguiente-**

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

Me encuentro en mi silla escuchando clases ayer descubrí varias cosas sobre las Sacred Gear, hay de todo tipo, también tiene fases que son la Sacred Gear en su forma al poder llamarla, el Balance Breaker si son Sacred Gear normales pero al parecer hay otro tipo de Sacred Gear que vienen siendo las Longinus que tienen fases diferentes y son más poderosas… se dice que las mas poderosas son la Boosted Gear y la Divide Dividing que tienen las almas selladas del Hakuryuukou y Sekiryuutei.

Esas 2 tienen una fase diferente que las normales llamadas Juggernaut Drive que puede darles un poder abruptamente mayor al que de un Dios o Maou… al parecer son bastante poderosas, me pregunto qué clase de Sacred Gear será la mía, una normal o una Longinus.

Bueno para hacer eso primero debo desarrollarlas para ver cuál es el límite de la mía, también descubrí que las Sacred Gear solo tienen un portador y solo existe 1 no iguales en otros humanos, si no solamente una para una sola persona, ósea que nadie puede tener la misma Sacred Gear que uno.

También que solo los humanos pueden obtener las Sacred Gear y más nadie, estas fueron creadas por el Dios Bíblico… pero mientras investigaba más notaba que todo se refería a un dios que estaba muerto… nunca más se contaron a sañas de eso o algo.

Pero algo extraño sentí en la noche… sentía un tipo de energía sagrada me llamaba, como si quisiera que fuera a ella para salvarla, pero no podía localizarla, entre mas caminaba sentía que la tenía cerca y a veces lejos, quiero saber que significaba eso.

También en la noche quería soñar con la chica esa… pero por más que lo intentaba no podía… ¡Quería hacerlo pero no podía! Siempre era el mismo sueño… me encontraba solo en un lugar sin nadie a mi alrededor… es bastante extraño pero creo que está relacionado con mi situación actual, nadie se me quiere acercar o hablar a excepción de los del consejo estudiantil, ese chico Saji tiene un gran poder en el pero creo que aun no lo siente, cuando duermo o cierro mis ojos veo las auras de los de mi alrededor… grandes, pequeñas, medias de todo tipo.

Habían varias pero la mayor del todo lugar era el sujeto que tengo detrás de mi y su acompañante… Hyoudou Issei y Asia Argento, esos dos tienen un poder mas o menos grande pero no lo suficiente… Hyoudou tiene al parecer la Sacred Gear Boosted Gear ya que ayer escuche el Boost… que según decía en los libros, podía duplicar el poder de su portador.

También descubrí que las Sacred Gear responden a los sentimientos del portador, ósea que son un tipo de armas milagrosas… quiero ver que tan buena es la mía y para eso necesito trabajar en ella y bastante, todas las noches empezare a entrenar en el mismo lugar con mis puños y patadas, con mi lanza al igual y mis poderes, también quiero adquirir varios tipos de rayos diferentes.

-¡Takahashi Yuu!- me llamaba el profesor.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Le llaman- dijo el profesor mientras me señalaba a una pelinegra en la puerta, Tsubaki Shinra.

Me levante de mi silla y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta del salón para ver que sucedía con Tsubaki, cuando Salí del salón esta empezó a caminar hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, no me dijo nada por lo que empecé a seguirla.

Cuando llegamos pude notar que todos se encontraban en parados rectamente en un lado del salón, esta chica es bastante estricta, pero conmigo no será asi yo no soy de su sequito para que me trate asi.

Me senté pero termine recostándome en el sillón acto que molesto a los que se encontraban de pies pero al parecer la pelinegra no quería decir nada.

-¿Para qué me llamaron?- pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

-Necesitamos que estés aquí cerca…-dijo ella con una cara seria, al parecer estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte pero pensándolo mejor, es perfecto no tengo que ver clases…

-Por n- se callo ella misma sorprendida por algo.

Detrás de mi empezó a crearse un Círculo mágico con el símbolo sitri, al parecer ese acto no le gustaba a la pelinegra, asi que espere a ver que sucedía por que se encontraba asi pero no pienso moverme de mi lugar…

-¡Sona-tan!- se escucho una voz detrás de mi…

Cuando quise voltear a ver paso a mi lado una chica vestida de Chica mágica, ojivioleta, el pelo negro amarrado en dos colas y grandes pechos.

-¿Quién es esta?- pregunte viéndola un poco sorprendido.

-No es que te importe- dijo está mientras ignoraba a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado tratando de habla con ella.

-Moooo ¡No me trates asi Sona-tan!- dijo ella con una cara de tristeza.

-Ella es la hermana de Kaichou- dijo el rubio.

-¡Saji!- dijo la sitri enojada.

-¿Su hermana? Valla al parecer no tienen muchas… "cosas" en común- dijo el con una sonrisa mirando el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-Fufufu ¿Al parecer aquí hay favoritismo?- dijo la pelinegra pasando de su hermana a mí.

-¿Favoritismo?- dijo la pelinegra.

-Fufu ¿Por qué tienes a todo tu sequito en la pared y este chico aquí?- dijo ella parada alado de mi.

-¿Chico? Tengo nombre sabes…- dije alzando una ceja.

-¿Entonces como te llamas? C~h~i~c~o- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

-Takahashi Yuu…- dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Que haces recostado Yuu-chan- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Me llamaron para estar aquí pero en realidad ni se para que me necesitan- dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces no eres nadie del sequito de mi Sona-tan- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oye…- dije agarrándola del mentón, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Como te llamas?-

-Fufufu nadie me habia tratado asi nunca… Soy Serafall Leviathan…- dijo ella

-¿Leviathan? Una Maou- dije con seriedad.

-Ara ara al parecer sabes bastante… Al parecer no te asombra- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No tengo por qué… de todas formas- dije yo levantándome poniéndome a su altura para susurrarle algo en el oído.

-"Sabes…no me interesa que seas una Maou para mi solo eres una demonio mas~"- le susurre haciéndole un soplido en su oreja haciéndola sonrojar.

-Nos vemos- dije yo mientras me despedía.

-¡Espera!- dijo la Kaichou.

-Que sucede…- dije ya un poco irritado.

-No te puedes ir aun, necesitamos ir a un lugar- dijo ella levantándose de su asiento colocándose en el medio del salón.

Todo su sequito empezó a reunirse a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dije.

-Ven, tienes que venir con nosotros.- Me dijo ella acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?- dije mientras colocaba mi brazo alrededor del cuello de la Maou haciéndola sonrojar mucho más que antes.

-Tenemos que ir arreglar un problema en la ciudad con unos demonios renegados- dijo ella seriamente.

-Entiendo, bueno será un buen entrenamiento- dije con una sonrisa.

Al parecer la Maou aun se encontraba un poco sorprendida por lo sucedido, asi que le agarre una coleta y empecé a caminar hacia la pelinegra mientras la soltaba.

Cuando me le acerque hacia la Kaichou la pelinegra tenia la mirada fija en mi, como si hubiera quedado hipnotizada con lo que le dije, no creo que allá sido de otro mundo pero que se le puede hacer, al aparecer nunca recibió elogios de esos.

La pelinegra empezó a crear con ayuda de su reina un círculo mágico, cosa que desaparecimos del lugar dejando a la chica sola en el salón.

* * *

 **[¿Corazón Robado?]**

Hace unos momentos el chico Yuu… me habia hablado al oído pero nunca pensé que alguien me tratara de esa forma, siempre quise que alguien me trate como una chica normal pero como soy una Maou todos me trataban igual, siempre que queria hablar con alguien, era lo mismo siempre se alejaban o se ponían nerviosos.

Ese chico solo lo hizo como si nada, este sentimiento en mi pecho… ciento como el corazón esta latiendo rápidamente, con un solo tacto de él ciento como si me hubiera robado el corazón ¡pero soy una Maou y no puedo dejar que un Humano me hable asi! Bueno… tal vez el si… ¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que eso suceda!

Pero… su forma en la que me hablo~… quisiera volver a verlo… Mooooo ¡ser una Maou es demasiado duro! ¡Esto por acá esto por allá! ¡No me gusta para nada! No entiendo como Sirhcez puede soportar todo esto, yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi Sona-tan~

¡Oh cierto! ¡Dentro de unos días podre venir y ser representante de mi Sona-tan! ¡Qué Feliz estoooooooy! ¡Cierto tengo una reunión! ¡Tengo que irme!

* * *

 **[El poder no lo es todo]**

 **-Fabricadora Abandonada-**

Acabábamos de aparecer en un tipo de Industria abandonada… Huele horrible… Sangre, Huele a sangre… esos demonios renegados no deben ser algo fácil de matar para que tengamos que venir todos juntos…

Cuando voy a ver al cielo noto que un tipo de barrera azulada nos cubre… creo que es para que no nos lleguen a mirar gente normal mientras que no las arreglamos con los demonios renegados, si mal no me equivoco los demonios renegados son demonios que desobedecieron las reglas de sus amos y escaparon de ellos…

Mientras caminábamos por el lugar empezamos es escuchar explosiones… al parecer alguien mas intenta acabar con estos demonios renegados, asi que empezamos a caminar un poco mas rápido pero eso a mi me molestaba, por lo que empecé a correr.

-¡Takahashi!- grito la Kaichou pero no me intereso.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar el lugar donde venían las explosiones

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

Las explosiones eran causadas por 2 demonios renegados que se encontraban luchando contra un Rubio, una peliblanca y el castaño… si mi mente no me falla eso era el sequito de la Gremory que habia visto antes en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

Vi como el castaño trataba de defenderse pero lo único que hacía es estar parado y tratar de hacer algo pero al parecer no tiene experiencia en las peleas… a la peli platina la tenían acorralada.

[Spear Thunder]

Llame a mi lanza, usándola como una jabalina se la lance a uno de los Demonios renegados que por alguna razón parecían un tipo de Araña gigante, clavándole la lanza en todo el pecho haciendo que la lanza volviera a mí, saltando colocándome enfrente de el otro renegado.

-¿Takahashi?- dijo el castaño.

No dije una sola palabra y me lance contra el Demonio renegado que se empezó a cubrir para evitar mi ataque pero me moví rápidamente y use su cabeza como un soporte para estar al aire.

Coloque mi lanza enfrente de mi

[Thunder Shot]

-Arghhhh- era la queja del demonio renegado al sentir el ataque en su espalda.

Una gran bola de Rayos le pego completamente en la espalda pero no fue suficiente ya que aun seguía de pie y adolorido pero aun podía pelear.

Caí en el suelo apoyando mi lanza en mi hombro, haciéndola desaparecer, creo que lo mejor será usar la fuerza bruta.

Corrí hacia el rápidamente, haciendo que mis puños se llenaran de rayos, empezando a darle una gran cantidad de golpes en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que empezara a retroceder, dando un ultimo golpe en todo el pecho, alejándome de un salto

Bah… hay que ver que no son fáciles de matar, aun esta de pie… ahora que debo hacer, si uso aquel poder aquí seguramente termine matando a estos chicos… creo que seguiré intentado a ver.

Corrí nuevamente hacia el demonio, dando un salto subiéndome a su lomo de araña, dando pasos fuertes con mis pies llenos de rayos, di un salto alto, haciendo una pirueta para dar luego ponerme en posición y dar una gran patada, para poder tratar de matarlo.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Exclame mientras iba cayendo

 _¡Crack! ¡Crash!_

Clave mi gran patada en todo su lomo agrietándolo y luego atravesándolo por completo, llenándome de sangre… que asco.

-Arghhhh!- era la queja del demonio que empezaba a retorcerse.

Corriendo hacia su cabeza, parándose frente de ella agarrando su cabeza con una mano mientras le jalaba el pelo mirándola con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Tal vez… si tan solo fueras una mujer tuviera un poco de piedad contigo- dije mientras levantaba mi mano.

Empezando a llenarla de rayos, acercando mi mano hacia su estomago.

-Ahora…-acercándome hacia su oído- Descansa~-le susurro, colocando mi mano en su pecho.

 _¡Tashshhshshshshsshsh!_

Su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse en mi mano, soltándola haciendo que cayera completamente en el suelo muerta.

Empezando a caminar hacia la salida donde se encontraban la pelirroja y la pelinegra…

Los chicos que estaban dentro de mi empezaron a salir antes que yo…

-Buen trabajo chicos- dijo la Gremory pero noto que en sus cara tenían una expresión de desaprobación.

-nosotros no hicimos nada Buchou- dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Dónde están los demonios renegados?- dijo la pelirroja.

-El lo hizo…- dijo el castaño señalando hacia atrás con una mirada entre enojo y tristeza… tal vez ya que no pudo hacer nada durante la pelea.

Del lugar salí yo con mis manos en el bolsillo con una mirada seria… con una gran mirada de desaprobación a la pelirroja, ¿Cómo es posible tener un sequito tan débil? Esos demonios renegados no son nadie… son solo demonios sin poder débiles… y perdidos en la locura.

-¿Takahashi?- dijo la pelirroja con una ceja levantada.

-…- no dije nada y le pase por un lado.

Me quede detenido a su lado unos momentos… pensando bien lo que debería decir, me le acerque a su oído sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-En realidad no se… si el débil es el sequito… o el Rey que les ordena- le susurro al oido

La pelirroja se quedo sorprendida y no dijo nada, más bien creo que fue un gran golpe a su orgullo como demonio de clase alta, para cualquiera lo seria.

Todos quedan un poco confundidos por la reacción de la pelirroja ya que quedo con la cabeza baja, asi que me empecé a ir lejos de donde se encontraban todos… recostándome en una pared viendo como el sequito Sitri empezaba a llegar.

Solo saque los audífonos de mi teléfono y me puse a escuchar música de verdad no quería saber más nada de este lugar, aparte que huele horrible, tengo que andar con esos chicos solo porque entre al consejo estudiantil.

* * *

 **[¿Soy un Rey débil?]**

¿Qué es este sentimiento? Hace unos momentos ese chico Takahashi Yuu… vino y me dijo "Si el débil es el rey que les ordena"… ¿Soy débil? ¿Por qué pensara eso de mi? ¿Quién se cree? ¡Tan solo es un simple humano! ¡No tiene poder contra mi! Pero aun asi… esas palabras hicieron como si mi corazón le dieran un gran golpe.

Estaba cabizbaja en realidad no quería hablar con nadie pero al parecer eso no será posible… veo que viene Sona y su sequito juntos hacia mi… me pregunto cómo Takahashi habrá llegado aquí…

Sona empezó a acercarse hacia mi con una mirada de confusión, seguramente es porque me encuentro cabizbaja… levante mi cabeza pero mi expresión por lo que más intentaba no cambiaba, trate de hacer una sonrisa falsa pero era lo único que me salía.

Aun con mi sonrisa falsa, mi expresión de tristeza en mis ojos se notaba aun.

-¿Qué sucede Rias?- me dijo Sona.

-Nada…- dije

-Dime que te sucedió… sabes que nos conocemos hace mucho- dijo ella seriamente.

Era cierto nos conocemos desde pequeñas nos vinimos a vivir aquí en Kuoh al mismo tiempo con nuestro sequito, aunque ella sea más inteligente y estratégica que yo.

-Dime Sona… ¿Soy débil?- dije yo con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Rias? ¿Qué te sucede?- me dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

Mi peón… Issei Hyoudou notaba como su mirada no se apartaba de mi, se encontraba igualmente de confundido y un poco enojado, dio una vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el pelinegro.

Quería detenerlo pero al parecer alguien me agarro mi brazo, cuando volteo a verla me di cuenta que era mi Reina, Akeno Himejima también la conozco desde pequeña bueno es mi mejor amiga después de todo.

-¿Akeno?- le mire con una ceja levantada.

-No Rias tienes que ver lo que hace tu peón por ti- dije ella con una sonrisa… pero…

Entiendo lo que me quiero decir, después de todo Issei Hyoudou el chico que me defendió y me salvo de mi compromiso de Raiser Phenex, ahora vivo en su casa desde aquel día, el chico al que le di mi primer beso… yo se que es un Idiota y Pervertido pero aun asi lo quiero.

Veo que se encontraba cerca del pelinegro con una mirada de rabia, agarro al pelinegro desde el cuello levantando su chaqueta, Takahashi lentamente fue abriendo los ojos como si se tratara de algo que no le importara.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo el con una mirada de aburrido.

-¡Que le dijiste a Buchou!- le grita el enojado.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?- dijo el.

-¡No te importa! ¡Que le dijiste!-

-Dime… ¿acaso sabes el peso que tienes en tu cuerpo?- dijo el con una mirada seria.

-¿Cómo que peso?- dijo mi Issei con confusión.

-No solamente eres un Demonio reencarnado… si no que también eres el Sekiryuutei ¿No es asi?- dijo el seriamente.

Todos quedamos completamente estupefactos ¿cómo es posible que supiera eso? ¡Eso lo saben por el momento muy pocos! Como lo supo asi de fácil… espera… ¡Ya lo sé! Recuerdo haber visto a Issei tratar de golpear a Takahashi con su Boosted Gear pero no consiguió nada.

-¿C-como lo sabes?- dijo Ise sorprendido.

-¿crees que soy un estúpido como tú? Hay algo que se llama investigación, poder y auras si no lo sabías y de todo el sequito de tu Rey tu eres el mas diferente de todos…- dijo el seriamente, no parece un sujeto fácil.

-También se otras cosas sobre ti… eres demasiado Pervertido, lo único que piensas es en pechos, te limitas a entrenar, nunca das todo lo que tienes, tal vez no seas el mejor Sekiryuutei pero viendo que haces esto por tu Rey me imagino que en tu mente es sobre proteger a tus cercanos ¿o me equivoco?-

-…- Issei se quedo callado, no quiso decir mas nada.

-Tomare eso como un sí- dijo él mientras agarraba las manos de Issei con sus manos apartándola de su chaqueta empujándolo rápidamente.

-Otra cosa, tal vez no lo sepas pero si sigues como vas ahora nunca llegaras avanzar, ¿No es asi Ddraig?

¡Cómo es posible que también sepa el nombre del Sekiryuutei! en realidad ese chico no será alguien fácil de vencer, fuerte, inteligente y calculador.

[Estas en lo correcto…]- dijo la voz del Sekiryuutei mientras que salía la [Boosted Gear] en la mano de Issei.

-Ves chico… tal vez piensas que seas el Sekiryuutei pero necesitas ser alguien fuerte, si no lo sabias el Hakuryuukou actual no solo te ganaría si no que te barrería con el piso, entrena y tal vez llegues a triunfar- dijo el seriamente mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

[Chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?]- dijo Ddraig.

-Takahashi Yuu- dijo el detenido en la salida.

[Un gusto pero tengo que decirte algo, mi Portador es el más débil de todos pero es el más indicado]

-Eso lo sé desde el momento que me agarro… aun cuando sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra mí, se me acerco y me enfrento pero eso no es todo para alcanzar la felicidad.

-La felicidad no se puede conseguir nunca, siempre habrá algo o alguien que destruya la felicidad, ¿La guerra o la Paz? Eso nunca llegara a un acuerdo siempre habrán sujetos que no les interesara y seguirán con sus peleas entre ellos, por eso mi lugar en este mundo es conseguir la paz y destruir todo aquel que se interponga- dijo el seriamente.

[Entiendo… espero que llegues una vez ese día y sabes espero mi portador no llegue a manchar el nombre del Sekiryuutei, ¡nosotros siempre llevamos el nombre de los seres mas poderosos!]

-Ahaja, eso lo sé, he investigado y el Sekiryuutei mas poderoso llego a matar al Hakuryuukou 2 veces consecutivas sin perderse en el odio- dijo el saliendo del lugar.

[Socio tal vez no lo sepas… pero ese chico llegara a ser alguien importante en este mundo si sigue asi, pero tú debes entrenar]

-¡Lose! ¡Yo seré el rey de un Harem y lograr el sueño de Buchou! ¡Esas son mis metas!- dijo él mientras se levantaba.

Eso es lo que lo hace tan importante para mí, pase lo que pase siempre se levanta y sigue peleando por sus sueños es algo que me gusta de el aparte de su Amabilidad por ayudar a las personas.

Pero ese chico Takahashi parece que será un problema para nosotros mientras se encuentre aquí en Kuoh, espero no sea de muchos problemas, en realidad no quiero más problemas de los que tengo.

* * *

 **[¿Asgard?]**

Me encuentro caminando por las calles, saben siempre desde pequeño bueno cuando vivía en Tokyo uno de mis deseos era conocer Asgard pero pensaba que era imposible ya que creía que estas cosas no existían, pero viendo que existen los Demonios imagino que también deben existir los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos y si es asi ¡Tal vez exista Asgard! Siempre he querido ir a visitar ese lugar.

Pero quisiera saber cómo llegar allí, tal vez alguien tenga una idea quisiera irme a vivir allá un tiempo a ver qué tan fuertes son los sujetos de ese lugar, también quiero ver el Arcoiris que conecta el Bifröst con Asgard y Midgard debe ser algo increíble.

También quiero conocer al padre de todos Odín… tal ves sea como es en las series que pasan en televisión, aunque la televisión y la vida real allá mucha diferencia no creo que sea tanta la diferencia después de todos en un Dios.

Tal vez deba preguntar a la chica esa Serafall… seguramente sabe, pero el problema es… cuando la podre ver de nuevo, bueno creo que tendré que preguntarle a la Kaichou cuando llegue al salón mañana.

* * *

 **-Salto de tiempo-**

 **-Casa de Yuu-**

Mi casa no podría ser tan lujosa pero me gustaba como era, bueno ya me tengo que ir a dormir y volver a intentar a ver qué sucede con la chica que habia visto antes en mi sueño, necesito saber quién es y por qué se encuentra asi.

Entrando a mi cuarto tranquilamente, mientras me pongo mi franela para dormir después de haberme bañado tranquilamente en la tina, quise dormir he intentar ver si puedo volver a soñar con esa chica.

Pero más que intentaba cerrar los ojos y dormirme no podía, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño bueno creo que lo mejor será esperar a que me entre el sueño, por el momento lo mejor será es pensar que hare mañana y como preguntarle a Kaichou sobre cómo conseguir comunicarme con su hermana, para ver cómo puedo llegar a Asgard.

Bueno pensándolo un poco, ellos son demonios creo que nunca podrían llegar a Asgard, Quiero visitar ese lugar con todo lo que cueste, tal ves llegue a vivir allí ¡Seria emocionante! Bueno también se que hay limitaciones para vivir allí… no creo que sea tan difícil…

Bueno el problema es el primero si Heimdall es como sale en los comics de Marvel seguramente tenga que pasar una prueba ya que no vivo en ese lugar ¡¿Me pondrá a pelear contra el?! ¡Seria una gran oportunidad de ver mi poder con alguien poderoso! Bueno tal vez sea otra cosa…

Debería ser poderoso después de todo es el Guardián del Bifröst… también puede tele transportar dioses desde ese lugar, pero creo que la mejor forma de llegar allí seria por medio del Bifröst… aunque sería difícil pero ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Cómo le llamare?

Bueno que más da, le preguntare a la Chica esa Leviathan mañana cuando llegue a la Academia y preguntarle a la Kaichou a ver cómo puedo comunicarme con ella…

¿Habrán chicas bonitas en Asgard? Me imagino que si… bueno las más bellas serian las Valkirias, bueno creo que es momento de dormir…

Cerré mis ojos para dormir, al parecer ya me podía dormir tranquilo… estaba vez si paso lo mismo que aquella vez.

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental -**

Ya estoy en ese lugar todo blanco, veo que a mi alrededor está lleno de cadenas, asi que empece a correr hacia donde se dirigían ¡Esta vez me encuentro mas lejos! Cada vez aumentan mas y mas, ya me estoy acercando… empecé a notar que estaban dispersándose a los alrededores.

Empecé a correr con todo lo que tenia ¡quiero llegar lo antes posible a ese lugar!

 _¡Tass…! ¡Tass…! ¡Tass…!_

Mis pasos hacían eco por todo el lugar, cada vez que me acercaba mas cadenas habían, pero al parecer habían varias que empezaron a quebrarse ¿Por qué será? Una que otra se encontraban rotas, es algo extraño pero necesito saber que significa esto.

Esa chica me puede dar explicaciones sobre esto y por que se encuentra asi, necesito saberlo y ¡Ya! No puedo verla asi, es como si la estuviera Encerrada por algo horrible o fuera un castigo por algo que hizo pero tener encadenada a tantas cadenas era algo incomprensible tenerla asi.

Quiero desencadenarla, puedo ver como sufre estando de esa manera, tal vez pueda hacerlo o necesite ayuda de alguien mas, asi tena que necesitar ayuda de esos demonios ¡Lo hare! No me importa más nada solo quiero ver a esa chica desencadenada.

Ya empecé a ver como a lo lejos estaba el tipo de cárcel de cadenas, las cadenas grandes estaban un poco agrietadas pero no era tanto como para romperse aun les faltaba para romperse y mucho son bastante gruesas.

Después de una buena corrida ya me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, asi que intente lo más rápido posible para colocarme enfrente de ella y poder ver que sucedía, al fin logre estar cerca de ella, entre al lugar donde se encontraba ella encadenada.

Me paro delante de ella y tenía los ojos cerrados y cabizbaja, asi que la agarre del mentón y la hice que me mirara, asi que cuando sintió mi mano empezó abrir los ojos… esos ojos blancos hermosos parecían la luna era tan agradable ver esos ojos.

Me coloque a su altura, para ver que sucedía con ella, tenia las manos y piernas donde se encontraban las cadenas rojas y un poco ensangrentadas.

-¿Dime… quien eres?- le dije mirado a sus ojos.

-S-soy… Akari… Ayu-Ayúdame… P-porfavor- decía ella entre cortadamente y lentamente.

-Dime… Akari… ¿Qué debo hacer?- le dije un poco triste.

-En-entrena… y saca todo el… poder en ti… es… lo que… necesito para liberarme…- decía ella cerrando un poco los ojos.

-Eso… es lo que hare… Te lo prometo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Espero… que lo cumplas- dijo ella embozando una sonrisa que hizo que me alegrara el corazón.

-Sabes… ¿Por qué te encuentras asi?- le dije.

-Mi poder… entre mas llegues a dominarlo… más libre seré…-

-Entiendo… ¿solo puedes usar rayos?- le pregunto.

-No… soy un… ser sagrado… pero primero… debes conseguir la mitad del poder de mi… para poder tener poder sagrado de mi parte…-

-Entiendo… entonces entre mas entrene más libre seas… empezare a entrenar todos los días…- dije con una sonrisa.

-Espero… que asi sea…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Me aleje de ella, viendo que pasaba, cuando salí del lugar ella empezó a desaparecer y hacerse borroso todo lo que se encontraba cerca… al parecer solo la puedo ver por un determinado tiempo y ya, aunque no creo que sea mucho problema.

Pensándolo mejor lo único que puedo hace en este momento y entrenar bastante seria encontrar un lugar donde entrenar y poder luchar todo el momento, creo que preguntare a la Kaichou si eso de los demonios renegados es todas las noches o es algo diferente todos los días.

Esa seria la mejor forma de entrenar, asi entreno mi poder y mi forma de luchar, aunque los demonios renegados no sean muy fuertes me imagino que hay de todo tipo de demonio renegado, esos que vencí hoy tenían una aspecto de araña, creo que fue para poder ocultarse.

Si creo que le preguntare a Kaichou mañana muchas cosas, tendré que ir en el receso al consejo estudiantil para preguntarle sobre cómo puedo arreglármelas para entrenar, pero obviamente no les diré las razones.

Que pasarías si llego a construir una vida en Asgard… bueno aun no puedo crear conclusiones apresuradas lo primero seria ver si puedo llegar alla.

* * *

 **-Dia Siguiente-**

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

Me encuentro caminando por la academia tranquilamente, pero noto que hay sujetos vestidos con una tela con capucha que les cubría el cuerpo pero por alguna razón siento como si necesitara algo de ellas… siento unas energías de ellas algo confusas, ¿estarán relacionadas con aquel sentimiento de llamado que sentía la otra vez? Será eso… bueno quien sabe, tal vez lo averigüe más adelante.

Camine hacia ellas deteniéndome enfrente de las 2

-¿Qué necesitan?- les pregunte.

-No te interesa…- dijo una, sus voces eran de chicas.

-¿Cómo que no?- les dije seriamente.

-Solo venimos a buscar a alguien- dijo ella.

-¿Quién?- les pregunte.

-…- no dijo nada.

-¿Te harás la difícil?- le dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y empecé a sentir como detrás de mi venia alguien.

-¿Qué sucede Takahashi?- me dijo una voz.

Cuando voltee a ver se trataba de la Kaichou.

-Bueno… a saber que quieren estas chicas- le dije con una mueca.

-¿Ellas?- me dijo señalando a las encapuchadas.

-Sep, al aparecer buscan a alguien- dijo ella.

La Kaichou la miro por unos momentos, luego se acomodo los lentes con seriedad.

-¿Qué necesitan dos afiliadas a la iglesia?- dijo la Kaichou.

-Necesitamos hablar con la Heredera Gremory…-dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿con Rias Gremory?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Ella, necesitamos hablar sobre unos asuntos- dijo la chica…

-¿Qué tipo de asuntos?- dijo la Sitri.

-Privados…-

-Entiendo, Takahashi llévelas con Rias- dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

-Dah, porque tengo que ir hacia allá- dije con un suspiro.

-Al parecer no te caen nada bien- dijo una encapuchada.

-Para nada… es aburrido este lugar esta full de demonios…- dije

-¿Demonios?- dijo la otra encapuchada.

-Sep, casi todos aquí son Demonios… bueno como el 40%- dije.

-Entiendo, al parecer no eres alguien normal para hablar asi de ellos- dijo la encapuchada.

-En realidad no me caen bien pero que se le puede hacer… todos aquí no tienen nada para dar- dije caminando hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el club del ocultismo.

-¿Eres fuerte?- dijo una encapuchada.

-Se podría decir… como esas armas que traen consigo- dije mirando de reojo.

-Al parecer conoces estas armas…- mientras me miraba una encapuchada.

-Para nada, solo siento como si me pertenecieran, pero en realidad no se…- dije aun pensando que era este sentimiento.

-¿Pertenecieran? Y tu quien eres para decir eso…- dijo una encapuchada.

-En realidad no lo sé pero tengo que averiguar- dije yo entrando al edificio.

-Al parecer ya estamos cerca- dijo la encapuchada.

-Si pues, aquí es donde se esconden… bueno donde se reúnen- les dije.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta lo único que hice es entrar en realidad no me importa para nada esos chicos, la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia fue la Pelirroja.

-¿Takahashi?- me dijo ella mirándome seriamente.

-Les traigo 2 invitadas especiales- les dije con una mueca y dando paso a las encapuchadas.

La pelirroja al ver a las 2 chicas pareció como si hubiera tenido un escalofrió y luego entrecerró los ojos y cambio a una mirada seria con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué hacen dos afiliadas de la iglesia en mi territorio?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Que vivas aquí no significa que sea tu territorio- dijo una encapuchada.

Las dos encapuchadas se fueron hacia uno de los asientos y se sentaron tranquilamente, la encapuchada tenía una espada amarrada en una tela blanca cosa que la puso en su regazo, esa espada siento que me llaman pero no se por que…

También sentía la misma sensación de la otra encapuchada pero de ella venia desde su mano ¿Una liga? Que es esto… ¿esa arma tendrá el poder de cambiar de forma? Es grandioso…

La pelirroja se paro del escritorio y se sentó en el sillón delante de las encapuchadas.

Que al quitarse la capucha, era una castaña y una peliazul con un mechón verde, las 2 se veían bastante bien, tenían buenos cuerpos sobre todo la castaña… que tenía el pelo amarrado a do coletas.

-Entonces que quieren de nuestro territorio- dijo la pelirroja.

-Seré Breve y directa- dijo la peliazul.

-Lo primero que queremos saber es si ¿saben algo sobres las Excalibur?-

-¿Excalibur? ¿Sus partes? No sabemos nada de ellas…- dijo la pelirroja.

-Nos informaron que los Ángeles caídos han robado 4 Excalibur en el mismo momento en 4 lugares diferentes…- dijo ella.

-¿Nos quieres decir que si estamos involucrados con ellos?- dijo esta con el ceño fruncido al parecer no le gusto para nada.

-Exacto- dijo la peliazul seria.

-¡¿Quién te crees para decir eso?!- dijo la chica alterada.

-Solo lo decimos…- dijo la peliazul.

-¡Nunca me aliaria con los Ángeles caídos…!- dijo Rias enojada.

-Ya veo, entonces si eres la hermana del Lucifer Actual- dijo ella…

Ya veo entonces aquí en esta academia están las hermanas de 2 herederas de grandes clanes…

-¡En el nombre del clan Gremory y nuestro Lucifer actual nunca haría tal deshonra!- dijo la chica.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… pero falta algo que decir- dijo ella.

-¿Qué es?-

-Solamente queremos que no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos- dijo la peliazul.

-¿Qué asuntos?- dijo esta.

* * *

 **-Salto de Tiempo-**

 **-Fuera del edificio-**

Después de una larga y aburrida charla, la Pelirroja con su orgullo elevado, el castaño, Hyoudou defendió a la Chica rubia Asia Argento de unos insultos de la peliazul cuando se iba este empezó una pelea donde se metió el rubio por alguna razón estaba bastante enojado.

Ahora yo me encuentro en este lugar como espectador para ver la pelea… que aburrido me gustaría participar en ella en vez de quedarme mirando.

Se encontraban peleando, por lo visto los únicos que peleaban enserio era la Peliazul, el rubio solo estaba cegado por el odio y el Castaño… ¡Que hablar sobre ese tipo! ¡Qué pena me da el Sekiryuutei!

Se encontraba correteando a la Castaña tratando de tocarla para poder desnudarla… dios que pena hombre ni enserio va el chico… hay que ver que hay personas pervertidas pero este chico es el mayor de todos.

Yo me encontraba por alguna razón cerca de la pelirroja y su sequito que no se encontraba en la pelea, la pelirroja se encontraba un poco angustiada ¿la razón? Es que las armas que usaban las aleadas de la iglesia son las Excaliburs… y como son armas sagradas es un gran peligro para los demonios.

La de la Peliazul es la Excalibur Destruction capaz de tener poder de destruir cualquier cosa que toque… y la de la castaña es Mimic, capaz de cambiar de forma, esta tenía la forma de una katana.

El castaño venia hacia mi frente a de ella tenía a la castaña, cuando ya se encontraban cerca del borde de la barrera el castaño hice un salto para poder tocar a la castaña que lo esquivo echándose a un lado…

El castaño no pudo detenerse y fue directamente hacia la Peliplatino que tenia a un lado, que estupidez que tenga que hacer esto… rápidamente antes de que llegara a ella le agarre la mano, apretándosela, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Issei-kun!- dijo la castaña de coletas.

-¡Arghh!- dijo el castaño sintiendo como le apretaba el brazo.

-¿Sos estúpido o te la tiras? ¡Estás en una pelea, Pelea enserio! ¡IMBECIL!- agarrando su brazo volviéndolo a lanzar al centro de la barrera.

Sobándose el brazo… valla que hay que ver que ese chico no tenía nada de seriedad en las peleas contra las chicas… lo único que quiere ver es cuerpos desnudos.

-Gracias Takahashi-sempai- dijo la peliblanca.

-No te preocupes… ese imbécil debe aprender a ser serio o nunca llegara a nada- dije con una mirada de aburrida.

 _¡Boom!_

Voltee a ver de donde provino la pequeña explosión y es que el Rubio habia golpeado fuertemente contra una de las rocas quedando fuera de combate…

Creo que es mi momento de entrar

¡[Spear Thunder]!

¡Flushhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

Eh... bueno aca el segundo cap, aqui la personalidad de Yuu es Fria con gente que no es cercana, para no mostrar su verdadera personalidad, ya que no conoce a nadie y seguro si muestra la verdadera personalidad, que es de alguien amable piensa que lo tomaran como un juguete o algo asi que no mostrara su verdadera personalida hasta que alguien en realidad le caiga bien.

podran ver que aqui Yuu es un poco... Odioso con Issei bueno en realidad lo que queria hacer es ver lo que es Issei como el prota, me caga la forma de ser de Issei en la NL y el anime aqui seguira siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, no cambiare su harem pero si le quitare a alguien y es ¡No se la merece! es demasiado "dhaskdhaskdhakjsdas" me hace aguita el kokoro siempre que la veo 3 es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que en este cap ya deberian saber de quien se trata, asi que cambiaria un poco las cosas... tambien comencé desde la 2da temp para no repetir lo mismo de reynare ni nada, tambien omitire partes que ya sean vistas en el canon y yuu no tenga nada que ver en eso.

La Sacred Gear de Yuu... eso no lo puedo decir :v seria mucho Spoiler... y tambien tiene un alma sellada en su interior como ya lo vieron.

bueno gracias por los Reviews 3

el cap de el principe de la apocalipsis seguro estara entre el viernes y el sabado ya que encontre una forma de ver manga y hacer la seria al mismo tiempo y eficaz


	3. Preparativos

Este fic esta escrito por mi, basado en las obras de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **-Dialogos-**

-¿Que necesitas de mi?- Diálogos normales

-"Pensamientos"

-[¡El poder no lo es todo!]- Almas de Sacred Gear o cosas de otras dimensiones.

- _La vida es algo que no se puede desperdiciar- Llamas telefónicas o hologramas._

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

* * *

 **Preparativos**

* * *

 **-Club de la Investigación Oculta-**

* * *

 **-Patio de atrás-**

 _Boom!_

 _Clank!_

 _Boom!_

 _Clank Clank…!_

 _Boom!_

Takahashi Yuu esta peleando contra un Aliada de la iglesia, este no debería ser problema de el pero por que se encuentra peleando contra ella, al parecer lleva bastante ventaja ya la peliazul esta empezando a agotarse pero aun no se da por vencida

La peliazul, Xenovia dio unos saltos acrobáticos hacia atrás, volviendo atacar el Pelinegro que no la dejaba descansar ni un solo segundo y parecía que fuera un experto con la lanza, podía manejar completamente a la afiliada a la Iglesia no tenia ni un problema contra ella

Por otra parte… mi Lindo Peón Ise aun esta persiguiendo a Irina… su amiga de la infancia, me gusta su determinación pero a veces pienso que esa pervertides debería irse por unos momentos y ponerse serio.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Al parecer ya se canso, cargo 4 Boost pero su limite es de 5… que podre hacer con él si sigue asi probablemente volverá a caer exhausto por el uso del Boost sin reservas.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

-¡!- la amiga de la infancia de Issei se dio cuenta del poder acumulado y vio como el poder lanzado por mi peón hacia ella, alertándola haciéndola que se lanzara a un lado, pero eso no detuvo por qué un se le habia roto una parte de su leotardo de batalla.

Dejando una de sus pechos al aire, tapándoselo con la mano… ¡Que bien! Pero… Ise es otra cosa, se habia quedado parado deleitando la vista que tenia del cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia

-¡Ise!- dije yo al ver como la Seiken se le acercaba rápidamente hacia el

-¡!- al escuchar mi grito el se alerto pero solo pudo cubrirse del ataque por que ya se encontraba bastante cerca

 _¡Bam!_

Choco contra una de las rocas, sangrándole la cabeza por el golpe… que bueno que es demonio si hubiera sido un Humano normal tal vez muriera por el impacto, no es muy fuerte pero su determinación en alcanzar sus sueños lo fortalecen.

Asia corrió hacia el ayudándolo y curándolo con su Sacred Gear, pero…

 _¡Bam!_

 _¡Clank!_

 **[Destruction]**

La peliazul introdujo la espada en el piso haciendo que esta causara una gran explosión en el lugar hubo un pequeño temblor pero de ese lugar no podría haber salido vivo el pelinegro pero…

 _¡Flushh!_

Dentro de la gran nube de humo esta empezó a dispersarse por un gran viento que azotaba desde dentro de esta

Cuando la nube de humo se disperso nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba del pelinegro usando su lanza como un tipo de hélice para dispersar el polvo y volver al ataque

-¡Mi turno!- dijo él empezando a correr hacia la peliazul

Delante de ella ataco con su lanza pero antes de que impactara la peliazul se cubrió, el pelinegro coloco su mano en el piso dando vuelta en ella dándole una patada en el costado a la peliazul alejándola del lugar

-No eres alguien fácil…- dijo ella con seriedad

-Tu tampoco- dijo el con una sonrisa apoyando su lanza en su hombro

-Pero no… ¡Perdere!- dijo ella volviendo atacar hacia el

 _Clank_

 _Clank_

 _Boom_

A veces hasta hacían pequeñas explosiones al atacarse con sus armas rápidamente, creando onda de viento no eran tan grandes pero si nos teníamos que cubrir…

El pelinegro empezó atacar mas con la lanza cada vez más, atacando con ganas de matar pero al atacar esta se cubrió, Yuu agarro la parte inferior de su lanza y le dio vuelta atacando rápidamente el estomago de la peliazul haciendo que empezara a sangrar un poco, también le habia roto allí el leotardo.

Esta solo se toco el lugar y al sentir que habia empezado a sangrar, frunció el ceño y empezando a correr hacia el pelinegro con ganas de matar, ya no era un juego amistoso si no un juego a muerte.

 _CLANK!_

 _CLANK!_

 _CLANKKK!_

El pelinegro hizo unos saltos hacia atrás, quedando alejado de ella colocando su lanza enfrente… en la punta de la lanza empezó a crearse una gran bola de luz con rayos a su alrededor, el agarro fuertemente su lanza y hizo como si fuera a embestir de nuevo pero…

 **¡[Thunder Shot]!**

Dijo el cuando dijo eso la esfera volo rápidamente hacia la peliazul, pero esta no se iba a dejar por lo que empezó acorrer también hacia ella cargando su espada de un aura blanca

Cuando casi iban atacar la Seiken hizo un ataque hacia la esfera con la aura en ella

 **¡[Destruction]!**

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_

Se creo una gran explosión al golpear estos dos ataques creando una gran nube de polvo donde ninguno de los dos habia salido por el momento… ¿habrán quedado herido los dos? Ese poder no era algo normal que se pudiera combatir con una espada…

 _Flushhh…!_

Un lado de la nube salió como si una bala se tratase algo.

 _¡Bam!_

Un Golpe contra un árbol, cuando voltee a ver de que se trataba, era la Seiken bastante herida, creo que hacer eso fue algo que pudo a verle costado la vida, puede que los Rayos sean un arte sagrado pero no significa que no te puedan hacer daño.

-¡Xenovia!- dijo la castaña corriendo hacia ella

-Estoy… bien…- dijo la peliazul débilmente.

Cuando vi de nuevo la nube de polvo… unos ojos blancos como la nieve… en su blancura más perfecta, ojos blancos… daban bastante miedo… ¿Quién era Yuu Takahashi?

Poco a poco esos ojos empezaban a cambiar de un Blanco a un Verde metalizado… al parecer ya le paso el efecto por que tendría los ojos blancos… daban miedo para cualquiera que los viera.

Esos ojos no eran normales… eran de alguien con ganas de asesinar, de matar, de hacer lo posible para ganar pero cuando Takahashi Yuu salió ya se encontraba sin su Lanza y tenia sus manos metidas en los bolsillos

Caminando hacia el árbol donde se encontraba la peliazul aun agotada, esta noto como el pelinegro se le acerco y trataba de ponerse en guardia pero notaba que no podía cosa que saco una risa del pelinegro

-Tranquilízate- dijo este enfrente de ella agachándose colocándose a su altura

Colocando su mano en el estomago, su brazo empezó a llenarse de rayos que empezaban a dirigirse hacia su palma que se encontraba en el estomago de la peliazul

Este acto asusto a la peliazul que abrió los ojos pero como no podía hacer nada solo se resigno a ver como moría

Pero en vez de eso note como su mirada empezaba a sentirse tranquilizante y serena la herida empezó a cerrarse poco a poco pero se cerraba y dejaba de sangrar ¿Los rayos podían tener esa función? Akeno nunca ha podido hacer eso…

-¿Qué haces…?- dijo la peliazul

-Sabes… te estoy transfiriendo energía a través de mi rayos por eso no te hacen daño y te curan, pero espero que te recuperes- dijo el al ver como ya la herida habia cerrado

-Gracias…- dijo ella desviando la mirada

Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia mi… ¿Qué querría conmigo? Venia serio pero al parecer tiene algo que ver con este duelo…

-Rias-Sempai…- dijo el… espera el siempre me decía Gremory o Rias Gremory nunca me dijo algo como eso… ¿qué significa?

-Necesito hablarle sobre su Caballero…- dijo el con seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- le pregunto con los brazos cruzados

-Todo el duelo que tuve el no paraba de mirar las Excalibur… ¿tiene algún problema con las Excalibur?...- el me pregunta seriamente

-No sé si debería decirte…- dije

-Bueno, no importa, pero esa mirada de Odio y Ansias de Sangre no son normales… es mejor que usted deje pasar el tiempo y espere a que se recupere… esto es algo personal para el y creo que lo mejor será dejarlo solo- Dijo el dándose la vuelta ¿acaso me esta ayudando?

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? El es mi caballero…- dije seriamente.

-Ya eso es su problema, no tengo nada que ver, lo único que me importa son esas armas y si…- volteo a verme con sus ojos Blancos… en realidad daban miedo- las llega a destruir, **Lo matare…-**

El volvió a tomar su camino hacia la academia, aun las clases no terminaban pero como nosotros estábamos aquí y Sona lo sabe no nos meteremos en problema, pero ¿Quién es el y que hace en Kuoh?

Es algo que debería saber… ¿Sona sabrá algo de el? Debería preguntarle…

-Akeno, agarra a Kiba y…- cuando voltee a verlo el ya no se encontraba donde estaba.

-¿Akeno donde esta Kiba?- le pregunto a mi [Reina]

-No se… al parecer se marcho cuando no le prestamos atención- dijo ella caminando hacia Ise

Agarrando de los brazos colocándolo entre sus pechos ¡Akeno que te he dicho!

-¡Mi Ise mira como te dejaron!- dijo ella y… ¡Desde cuando es tu Ise!

Caminando hacia mi [Peón] note como ya las Seikens se encontraban vestidas con sus telas blancas para irse

-Espero no se entrometan en nuestra misión- dijo la peliazul

¿En serio aun dices eso? ¿Luego de que perdiste contra un humano?

-¿No aprendiste de tu derrota?- le pregunte seriamente.

-No es que si Aprendí, porque si es asi no debo subestimar a nadie pero… aun asi es nuestra misión- dijo ella dándose la vuelta- vámonos Irina-

-SI, ¡Hasta luego Issei-kun!- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Marchándose las dos por los arboles que se encontraban allí con sus telas rasgadas…

Voltee de nuevo a ver a mi Ise que aun se encontraba casi inconsciente asi que Koneko se lo tuvo que llevar cargado en el hombro hacia el consejo estudiantil, que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba el sequito Sitri allí

-¿Qué sucede Sona?- le pregunte

-¿Qué paso en el duelo?- me pregunto seriamente

-Bueno… perdimos… pero solo Kiba y Issei- dije

-¿Cómo asi que solo Yuuto y Hyoudou?- me pregunto ella acomodándose los lentes

-Bueno… Digamos que alguien intervino y le gano a una de las Seiken- dije

-¿Fue Yuu Takahashi? ¿Cierto?... que voy hacer con el no puedo dejar que haga lo que quiera todo el tiempo- dijo ella seriamente

-¿Cómo asi?- le pregunto

-Bueno es que… esta en nuestro Club pero en vez de andar con nosotros se la mantiene haciendo lo que le da la gana y no le importa lo que nos suceda o donde vallamos- dijo ella frunciendo el seño

-Ya entiendo… pero en realidad es alguien fuerte… creo que si nos metemos con podríamos terminar bastante heridas- dije seriamente.

-Exacto, pero creo que no le importa a quien le haga daño… por lo visto tampoco le caemos bien los demonios- dijo ella.

-No se que cree a venir a una escuela llena de demonios… si no le gusta ¿para que viene a esta academia?- exclame negando con la cabeza

Pero por los momentos no se pero presiento que algo me dice que no lo veremos por un largo… tiempo… pensaba ella

-¿Sabes si Takahashi ira algún sitio?- dije

-¿Si ira? En realidad no se nada… pero si se llega a ir será una ventaja para nosotros ya que no tendremos más nadie haciendo problemas… aparte de tu [Peón]- dijo ella seriamente ¿le dice a mi [Peón] Problemático? Bueno en un si es cierto…

-Eso esperemos- dije quedando en un silencio un tanto… incomodo

 _Tock… Tock… ¡Bam!_

Alguien abrió la puerta forzosamente… no era nada mas ni nada menos que el pelinegro, Yuu Takahashi

-Sitri, vengo a pedirle un favor- dijo el caminando hacia la sitri con una mirada seria

¿Un favor de Sona de que se tratara?

-¿Qué quieres Takahashi?- dijo ella fríamente

-Vamos no tienes por que ser tan fría… mira necesito hablar con tu hermana ¿Cómo la comunico?- dijo el tranquilamente

 **¡!**

¿Cómo sabe Takahashi quien es la hermana de Sona? ¿Estará jugando con nosotros?

-¿Q-que quieres hablar con miii H-h-ermana?- dijo ella nerviosa

-Necesito hacerle una pregunta- dijo el seriamente

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta?- dijo ella de brazos cruzados

-No creo que te interesa ¿Ok? Llámala… de seguro vendrá en un santiamén- dijo el pero seguramente la Maou Serafall debe estar haciendo trabajos.

Yo me estaba lanzando miradas con Sona como si estuviéramos hablando pero al parecer ella no la quería llamar, pero no sabía que hacer porque seguramente Takahashi le obligaría

Todos estábamos en silencio hasta que…

-¡Pechos!- exclamo mi [Peón] levantándose del sofá rápidamente

-¿Qué…?- volteo a ver Takahashi encontrándose con mi [Peón]

-¿Yuu Takahashi?- dijo el castaño mirando al pelinegro nervioso

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ddraig?- dijo el pelinegro

[¿Takahashi Yuu? Bien… su poder a estado en constante crecimiento]

-Bueno, hacerme fuerte es una de mis metas- dijo el seriamente

[Espero lo mejor para ti Muchacho, vuelvo a dormir]

-Entiendo, ¿Qué haces Hyoudou?- dijo el pelinegro cuando noto que el castaño estaba en posición de batalla

-¿Nos vas a atacar?- dijo el nervioso

-¿Quién te crees que soy? Si lo querría lo hubiera hecho hace rato…-

Tiene razón… si hubiera querido acabar con nosotros lo hubiera hecho la primera vez que no vimos.

El pelinegro volteo a ver a Sona y le volvió hacer la misma pregunta

-¿Vas a llamar a tu hermana?- dijo el seriamente

-¿Por qué debería?- dijo ella

-¿Me vas a hacer usar la fuerza? Si le llamas te prometo que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo…- dijo el cruzado de brazos

-¿Para donde iras?- volvió a preguntar la pelinegra.

-Dah… ¿Quieres que me valla o que me quede? ¡Llama a tu hermana ya!- dijo el ya empezando a enfadarse…

La pelinegra no contesto y lo único que hizo fue crear un circulo mágico… diciendo unas pequeñas palabras que ninguno logro escuchar

Dentro de unos momentos no habia pasado nada hasta que un circulo mágico con el símbolo sitri se hizo presente en el medio del club

Saliendo de allí la Maou Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan donde esta no iba vestida de chica mágica… que extraño ahora esta vestida formalmente.

-¿Qué quieres Takahashi?- dijo ella seriamente

-Necesito hacerle una cuantas preguntas…- dijo el con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?-

-Privadas ¿Ok? ¿Tienes tiempo?-

-En este momento no, ven conmigo- dijo ella creando un círculo mágico

El pelinegro asintió y se puso alado de la Maou donde ella activo el círculo mágico y desapareció del lugar.

 **-Inframundo-**

* * *

 **[Pov Yuu]**

Vine lo que viene hacer el inframundo con la Maou Leviathan… ¿Por qué me habrá traído aquí? Estábamos en un tipo de pasillo en frente teníamos una puerta bastante grande, ¿Qué haremos aquí?

Debo preguntarle como llegar a Asgard… necesito saber eso y espero que lo sepa porque si no esto será en vano…

La pelea que tuve contra la Seiken de la iglesia no fue fácil pero tampoco difícil pero lo que menos aun entendía que entre más entrene más cosas aprendo, cada vez que investigo mas cosas se, en realidad se hasta cosas que no he investigado y lo digo como si lo hubiera sabido hace bastante tiempo… creo que fue esa la bendición que me habrá dado aquel viejo

Entre más sepa, mas entrene más poderoso seré si es asi no creo que llegue a tener un límite, hay muchas cosas en el mundo y una de esas que aun hay muchas cosas por aprender…

La Leviathan me estaba mirando con una mirada de ¿Qué eres?

-¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunte.

-Espérame aquí…- dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta entrando en ella

Cuando entro, lo primero que hice fue ir hacia una de las ventanas, quiero ver que tal es el cielo aquí en el inframundo… cuando me llego a una de las ventanas veo que aun un tipo de sol… pero eso es imposible, ¿una imitación? ¿Sera? Que extraño…

Camine por los pasillos y bastante gente me miraba como si fuera un engendro o algo me daban insultos o cualquier otra cosa, ¿los demonios se creen los mejores o que?

Esto me esta irritando nunca vi gente tan orgullosa como un demonio, asi que acelere el paso para salir de este lugar, al parecer me encontraba en un tipo de edificio de reuniones para los Reyes del Inframundo, ya que habia bastante gente vestida lujosamente…

Caminando por los pasillos encontró que habia un tipo de ascensor cosa en la lo llamo pero lo que habia dentro no era para nada… bueno para mi pues era como entrar en la boca del león, varios demonios en el ascensor iban hacia el mismo piso que yo… la salida.

Cuando el ascensor empezó a bajar lo único que escuchaba eran sus murmullos de odio y asco hacia lo de mi raza… cuando ustedes solo nos buscan para vuestro sequito, imbéciles… aunque sea piensen un poco en las cosas.

Ustedes no usan para su beneficio y aun asi nos insultan ¿son imbéciles o se la tiran? Esto ya me esta colmando…

 _Bing…_

Llegamos al piso donde Salí rápidamente del ascensor si seguía allí seguramente iba a matarlos por orgullosos y pendejos… diciendo cosas sin sentido, sin pensar.

Salí del gran edificio y en realidad el inframundo era un lugar donde habia bastante tecnología y era como una versión mejorada del mundo… con mas naturaleza y tecnología bueno aquí todo es creado artificialmente por eso es una "copia" del mundo…

Estas miradas me están volviendo loco… todo el mundo me mira con desprecio ¿yo que soy un engendro que no debería existir o algo? Ya me están colmando la paciencia

El pelinegro no se habia dado cuenta que sus ojos habían cambiado a un Blanco aterrador.

Bien… al parecer ya están empezando a calmarse ya dejan de mirarme con esa mirada de asco… ¡Ah no! Espera ¡ahora es de Terror! ¡Sorprendente! Sencillamente sorprendente…

Quien podría imaginar que seria alguien tan odiado en el mundo… como soy alguien que no me interesa mi status social en realidad me vale pero me… **** que me miren de esa forma ¿Qué tienen contra los humanos?

A lo lejos pude ver una multitud de gente que se empezaba a reunir en la calle… como si estuvieran por ver algo sorprendente.

Yo también empecé acercarme para ver de que se trataba, pero no me dejaban pasar asi que tuve que hacerme espacio entre la multitud para ver que era… bueno lo que vi fue bastante decepcionante.

Un chico de pelo verde con orejas puntiagudas y un tipo de ropa "elegante" pero toda desacomodada, una chaqueta amarilla con rayas negras con una franela por dentro roja carmesí, tatuajes mágicos en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Con varias personas detrás de él ¿un Demonio de Clase alta? Este tenia a todo su sequito atrás de él, este tenía una sonrisa que decía "soy el mejor"

-¡¿Quién de ustedes cree que tiene oportunidad contra uno de mis peones?!- dijo el peli verde bastante… orgulloso, engreído que se yo…

Después de un tiempo alguien alzo la mano.

De el salió un tipo super musculoso parecía Hulk, el también tenia las orejas puntiagudas, calvo y llevaba puesto un atuendo de luchador.

-¿Crees poder contra mi Peón?- dijo el sacando del lugar una chica con un tipo de Bastón que se puso en posición de pelea enfrente del musculoso

Obviamente el musculoso era más grande que la chica con el Bastón

El musculoso empezó a correr hacia ella tratando de golpearla pero esta le esquivaba fácilmente los ataques… el musculoso era pura fuerza y nada de agilidad

La chica aprovecho una de las oportunidad en la que el musculoso se paso de largo, usando su bastón golpeo la espalda de este, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

 _Bam…_

El musculoso al caer, trato de levantarse pero…

 _¡Bam!_

La chica aprovecho esa oportunidad para golpearle fuertemente la espada y dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Otro?- dijo el peli verde…

Casi todos empezaron a irse pero aun quedaba gente y era el mismo resultado, siempre era la chica la que ganaba por ventaja solo uno pudo hacerle frente pero aun asi perdió al perder el equilibrio en una patada.

Ya después de un tiempo habia una pila de chicos derrotados a un lado del verde y la peliazul ni cansada se encontraba, ya no le encontraba razón a esto asi que me aleje de allí

-¡Oye tu!- dijo el peli verde pero no pensaba que era conmigo asi que segui caminando

Cuando iba caminando sentí como alguien se me acercaba rápidamente de una manera hostil, me agache por puro reflejo y sentí como por encima de mi cabeza paso el bastón de esa chica.

Rápidamente me quite del lugar y di varios saltos hacia atrás poniéndome en pose de batalla sin llamar a mi lanza

La chica vino hacia mí rápidamente, tratando de golpearme con su bastón le desvié con la palma, dándole un golpe en el estomago con la palma abierta, haciendo que retrocediera soltando su bastón pero cuando iba a voltear y irme… todos me habían rodeado..

-¿Ahora que?- dije con una mirada de aburrimiento

-¿Quién te crees como para golpear a mi [Peón]?- dijo el peliverde

-¿Qué la ataque? Pero si ella me ataco primero…- le dije

-¡Deja de hablarme de esa forma tan despreocupada! ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!- dijo el enojado

-¿Un Imbecil que trata de creerse mejor que otros demonios por ser de Clase alta? ¿Un engreido que alardea de su sequito? ¿Dime quien eres?- dije tranquilamente con una sonrisa viendo como el peli verde fruncía el seño cada vez mas.

-¡Quien te crees! ¡Soy Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas el próximo heredero del Pilar Glasya-Labolas!- dijo el orgullosamente pero en realidad parecía un imbécil…

-Meh- dije alzando los hombros como diciendo "¿Quién es ese?"

-¡T-t-t-t-tu! ¡Matenlo!- dijo el diciéndole a su sequito que me atacara

 **[Thunder Spear]**

Llame a mi lanza, apareciéndola rápidamente, esquivando ataques de los sujetos mas que todos de la chica al parecer era la mejor de todo el sequito, esquivando como podía

Una apertura vi en ella, rápidamente golpee en ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibro, agarrando la parte posterior de mi lanza golpeando a otro [Peón] en el estomago haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor al ver como su estomago habia sido perforado

-¡Maldito!- dijo un sujeto con una espada empezando atacarme

 _Clank_

 _Clank_

Deteniendo los ataques del espadachín este era rápido por lo que tenia que hacerlo varias veces… encontré una apertura pero cuando fui a golpear…

 _¡Bam!_

Un golpe de un sujeto me hizo clavar mi lanza en el suelo haciendo una gran grieta en este, rápidamente la saco y lleno mis manos con rayos

Volviendo al ataque contra el sujeto que me habia atacado antes, al parecer era una [Torre] su forma de vestir y su musculatura era de alguien fuerte… atacándolo fuertemente esquivando sus ataques y el de otro

Vi que uno de los que estaban detrás de mi venían corriendo rápidamente cosa que no podría frenar y el que estaba delante de mi me iba a dar un golpe, hice un salto hacia arriba

 _¡Bam!_

 _¡Crash!_

La [Torre] golpeo al espadachín en toda la cara pero este clavo la espada en la armadura de la torre pero aun asi era tan fuerte que termino rota la espada… el espadachín cayo inconsciente del golpe

Mientras que este se encontraba mirando a su compañero caido aproveche para caer detrás de este y con un costado de mi espada darle un golpe en la nuca haciendo que este cayera inconsciente

Cuando me fui a mover sentí como dos energía se acercaban hacia mi rápidamente, salte hacia un lado antes de que me llegaran

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

Dos explosiones de diferentes colores se habían creado donde me encontraba yo hace unos segundos, cuando voltee a ver de donde provenían eran 2 encapuchadas con sus manos extendidas con círculos hacia delante

Esos círculos empezaron a crear bastantes esferas de energía que empezaron a dirigirse hacia mi, instintivamente agarre mi lanza y la puse delante de mi empezando a darle vuelta desviando las esferas de energía

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

Cuando las esferas de energía golpeaban con algo hacían explosiones no importa si eran pequeñas aun asi hacían bastante explosiones, despues de unos momentos las dos empezaron agotarse y empezaron a detenerse poco a poco…

[Levanta… la lanza…]

Me decía una voz… esa voz la he escuchado antes ¿no es…? ¿Para que quiere que levante la lanza? Levantándola colocándola hacia arriba

[Acumula energía… en tus brazos y luego… mándalos a la punta… de la lanza…]

Haciendo lo que me decía, acumule energía en mis brazos, traspasándola lentamente hacia la punta de la lanza donde esta empezó a crearse un tipo de relámpago que salió disparado hacia las dos [Alfiles]

Estas dos al notar que venía el ataque hacia ellas no pudieron reaccionar ya que se encontraban exhaustas al usar tanta energía al atacarme

 _¡Booommmm!_

una gran explosión se hizo cuando el relámpago golpeo contra las dos [Alfiles] haciendo una gran nube de polvo que después de unos momentos se dejo ver a las dos chicas completamente inconsciente y sus ropas echas trizas.

Voltee a ver a su líder que se encontraba estupefacto

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que dar la gran casa Glasya-Labolas?- le pregunte con una sonrisa de provoca miento

-¡Desgraciado!- dijo el sacando sus alas empezando a volar rápidamente hacia mi

Cuando me fue a golpear lo detuve con mi lanza pero este aun seguía golpeando no se detenía, al parecer fue un gran golpe a su orgullo que un humano como yo pudiera contra todo un sequito tan fácilmente…

Lo único que hacía era detener sus golpes ya que seguramente si lo atacaba metería en problemas con el inframundo pero no iba a dejar que me hiriera asi de fácil

Vi que una apertura rápidamente con una patada la ataque haciendo que este se alejara un poco, cosa que se estabilizo de nuevo y volvió atacarme, se encontraba bastante enojado pero cuando iba a volver atacar…

 _¡Boom!_

Un gran ataque choco contra el Heredero haciendo que este cayera al piso

Cuando volteo a ver de dónde proviene el ataque no era nada más y nada menos que la Maou Leviathan, se encontraba seriamente con un brazo en alto apuntando hacia mi, cosa que lo bajo y empezó a caminar hacia el heredero, que se encontraba tirado en el piso por el ataque de la maou

-Ah bueno…- dije yo caminando hacia ella

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?- dijo ella con una mirada seria

-¿Qué intentaba yo? Pregúntale a el…- dije yo señalando al peliverde

-Llegas aquí y ya causas problemas… ya entendí porque mi hermana no te quiere en Kuoh…- dijo ella, con que su hermana no me quiere en Kuoh… bueno después de todo yo no quería estar en ese lugar inundado de demonios.

-Te digo que él fue el problemático…- dije frunciendo el seño.

-Mejor vámonos…- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia el mismo edificio

¡Genial! Primero me largo de allí y ahora tengo que volver… ¡Que alegría! ¡Que Felicidad…! Bah… parece que este día no será nada… de lo mejor para mi… hasta el momento lo único que he conseguido son problemas…

Todo el mundo me miraba como si hubiera hecho algo de lo peor… lo único que hice fue darle una lección a ese imbécil cretino que no sabe más que alardear… deberían agradecerme mejor..

-¿para donde vamos?- le pregunte

-Vamos a mi oficina… solo mantente callado- dijo ella sin detenerse

Yo solo la seguía, no le hable ni una sola vez hasta que llegamos a su oficina cuando llegamos era una oficina bastante "Elegante" lo único femenino creo que era que el asiento detrás del escritorio era Morado con el símbolo Sitri en el.

Ella se sentó allí y yo me senté en el asiento que se encontraba delante del escritorio que tenia una silla bastante comoda.

Ella apoyo los codos en los posa brazos y apoyo su mentón en un puño mirándome seriamente .

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella.

-Solo vengo hacerles unas cuantas preguntas…- dije yo acomodándome.

-¿Qué preguntas quieres hacer? No tengo tiempo que perder… ya sabes cuál es mi posición…-dijo

Esa no es su forma de ser… o me está tratando asi porque soy un humano o que problema tiene conmigo… lo dejare asi solo porque quiero saber lo antes posible como llegar a Asgard…

-Dime… ¿Los demonios pueden comunicarse con los Dioses Nórdicos?- le pregunte seriamente

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre los Asgardianos?- dijo ella.

-Solo quiero saber… como puedo llegar a Asgard…-dije

-¿Qué quiere un humano en Asgard?- dijo

-¿Eso acaso te interesa? ¿estoy unido a su facción? No… ¿para qué lo quieres saber si después de todo si voy allá no los meteré en problemas?- dije

-…- solo se quedo mirándome.

Nos quedamos en silencios por unos momentos hasta que la pelinegra al fin hizo un suspiro de derrota ya que era cierto lo que decía, si yo me metía en problemas no tendría nada que ver con los demonios…

-¿Solo quieres saber como llegar a Asgard?- dijo ella sacando algo de una de las gavetas…

-Exacto…- dije mientras miraba como sacaba un tipo de formulario

-Bueno, para llegar allá solo tienes que llenar este formulario… con toda tu información… cuando lo termines solo agrega un poco de magia en este y listo… luego tienes que esperar una tarjeta con la ubicación donde te irán a buscar…- dijo con dándome el formulario

-Entendido… otra pregunta… ¿Las 3 facciones tienen algo que ver con los Dioses Nórdicos?- dije guardando el formulario

-¿Qué tenemos que ver…? Si es por decir quien tiene más poder… ellos nos gana en poder y cantidad… también tienen al Padre de todos de su lado asi que no tenemos oportunidad…- dijo ella

Ya veo entonces las 3 facciones están sometidas contra el padre de todos… tiene lógica es un dios y estos solo son Reyes… tratando de creerse dios, solo por que manejan una facción…

Quisiera llegar a ser un dios… pero un humano no creo que pueda llegar a ser eso, después de todo soy un humano con una Sacred Gear Original que apenas se acaba de encontrar… en Asgard podre entrenar más que aquí…

-Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es llenar este formulario y listo ¿cierto?- dije yo, ella asintió.

-Entonces ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí… ¿Cómo me voy a casa?- dije con tranquilidad.

Ella se levanto y se puso en medio de toda la oficina, ven vamos de vuelta a la academia…- dijo ella creando un círculo mágico, cuando el círculo mágico término de crearse entre en este y desaparecimos de la oficina…

* * *

ESte fic empezare a hacerlo de 5000 y 4000 palabras para no tardarme tanto con el de el príncipe de la apocalipsis, y bueno... eh... ¿Dejen sus Reviews?


	4. Thunder Fury

Este fic esta escrito por mi, basado en las obras de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

 **-Dialogos-**

-¿Que necesitas de mi?- Diálogos normales

-"Pensamientos"

-[¡El poder no lo es todo!]- Almas de Sacred Gear o cosas de otras dimensiones.

- _La vida es algo que no se puede desperdiciar- Llamas telefónicas o hologramas._

* * *

 **-Note Of Life-**

* * *

 **Thunder Fury**

* * *

 **-Club de la Investigación Oculta-**

* * *

 _Tishhhhhhh…_

Una pequeña esfera cubierta de rayos que rodeaba mi mano, queria controlar un poco mejor mi poder y este era una de las mejores formas, cambiaba la esfera a un tipo de palito, cambiando de forma constantemente pero eran formas geométricas…

Recuerdo que si uno puede hacer lo que sea con la imaginación… cerre mis ojos y me puse a pensar en un animal pequeño… un hámster… un tipo de rata sin cola, empecé como la energía entre mis dedos crecía y cambiaba de forma.

Cuando abro los ojos, un rayo en forma de hámster recorría mi mano, empecé a imbuirle mas energía y note como sus ojos tomaban un color blanco, este salto de mi mano y fue hacia el escritorio de la Gremory rápidamente, nadie se habia dado cuenta por lo pequeño que era…

Por cierto me encuentro en una de las esquinas esperando que se la Sitri termine de hablar con Gremory para poder irme a mi casa y llenar el formulario para irme a Asgard por un tiempo… ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Asgard y la Tierra... Tendrán el mismo tiempo dimensional?

El Hamster corría bastante rápido para ser verdad… pero de un momento a otro encima de la cabeza de la rubia, Asia Argento se creó un círculo mágico de donde salió un Dragon Azul con toques blancos

-¡Rassei!- dijo la rubia al dragon… al parecer es su Dragon

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la Gremory confundida ya que noto como el Dragon de la Rubia habia salido y empezó atacar algo que corría rápidamente por el lugar

Ellos empezaron a buscar lo que estaba persiguiendo pero mi hámster se movía tan rápido que no lo pudieron ver muy bien a excepción de los [Caballero] del sequito Gremory y Sitri, estos podían verlos perfectamente.

El rubio creó una espada y se la incrusto a mi Hámster y este le atreveos, era imparable no importaba cuanto le atacaba este no moría seguía corriendo, subiendo encima del escritorio donde este se puso enfrente de la pelirroja

Esta se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos, pero note como el castaño se dirigía rápidamente para agarrarlo con un tipo de brazo de ¿Dragon? ¿Por qué tiene el brazo asi?

 _Trick_

 _Chasquee mis dedos…_

 _Crack Crack…! ¡Boom!_

Hice desaparecer el hámster del escritorio haciendo que el castaño golpeara fuertemente el escritorio destruyéndolo completamente por la mitad, todos habían quedados sorprendidos, no por el poder del castaño… eso lo hacia cualquier demonio pero romper el escritorio de tu [Rey] creo que si es Sona Sitri… pobre de él, bueno es la Gremory asi que no será problemas para el.

-¿Ise?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

-¿Eeehhhh? ¡¿Dónde esta?!- dijo el castaño mirando a todos lados

El castaño noto que el Hámster se encontraba en mi cabeza recostado, este empezó a venir hacia mi lentamente

-¡Cuidado!- dijo el caminando más rápido

Con las intenciones de darle un golpe al hámster, cuando fue a darme el golpe rápidamente lo detuve y el Hámster corrió por su brazo, esquivando los intentos de agarre del castaño posándose encima de su cabeza

 _Trisshhshshshsh_

El Hamster uso algun tipo de poder que dejo completamente loco al castaño al recibir esa energía eléctrica del pequeño animal.

-¿Eh?- dijo el al sentirse bastante quemado.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?- le pregunto con una mirada seria

-¡Iba a Agarrarlo!- dijo el

-¿A quién? A mi Hámster?- dije mientras chasqueaba mis dedos y lo hacía aparecer en mi hombro

-¿Es tuyo?- rápidamente se aleja y hace un inclinación- ¡Lo lamento mucho!-

-No pasa nada…-dije mientras miraba a la Gremory que me miraba confundida

Yo solo seguí jugando con mis rayos creando formas pero la pelirroja no me paraba de mirar seriamente

-¿Qué sucede…?- le dije sin mirarla

Ella solo volteo a mirar a la pelinegra de nuevo siguieron hablando, pero la pelirroja aveces me daba miradas que decían como "Ya deja de molestar" obviamente… piensan que molesto, pero no si no es por mi seguramente.

Camine hacia una de las puertas para luego abrir y encontrarme enfrente de mí a la Nekomata Peliblanca que por alguna razón ella no se encontraba en la sala, le pase por un lado sin mirarla y me fui del lugar

* * *

 **[Pov Normal]**

-¿Issei-sempai?- dijo la Nekomata mirando al castaño como se encontraba, todo quemado

-N-no fue nada- dijo el un poco nervioso

-Rias… ¿Qué haremos con Takahashi?- me pregunto ella

-Lo mejor es que se valla de Kuoh… seguramente podría unírseles a los Ángeles Caídos…- dijo la Gremory

-Ciertamente, pero por alguna razón siento… pena por el- dijo la pelinegra Sitri

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que habia dicho la pelinegra

-¿Qué me quieres decir Sona?- dijo la Gremory

-Míralo, el se aleja de todos, se acaba de ir solo por la miradas que le dabas, no le gusta ser odiado y no es asi porque él dentro noto como si el fuera otra persona, como estuviera ocultando su verdadera personalidad para protegerse…- dijo ella

-¿entonces… como haremos?- me pregunto ella

-Mi hermana… me dijo que le habia pedido un formulario para pedir Acceso a Asgard… ¿Qué piensas que será?- dijo ella

-No se… creo que… No en realidad no se que estará tramando…- dijo ella

 **[Boosted Gear]**

La Sacred Gear del castaño se materializo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, por dicha aparición tan sorpresiva.

-¿Ddraig?- pregunto el castaño confundido

[Tranquilo chicos, vengo a aclarar sus dudas]

-¿Dudas, que sucede Sekiryuutei?- dijo la pelirroja

[Ese chico no piensa ir a Asgard por nada normal… a diferencia de mi Socio, el camino de él es más difícil…]

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- pregunto la Sona Sitri

[Dentro de él… cuando agarro a mi socio del puño, me dio tiempo para ver que se encontraba dentro de él… y no es algo que una persona deba tener…]

-¿Qué tiene dentro?- pregunto la pelirroja

[Un alma… Sagrada, poderosa, retenida, Sellada, encadenada, casi destruida sentimentalmente…]

-¿C-como alguien podría tener algo asi?- pregunto el castaño

[No es porque el allá nacido con eso… es una Sacred Gear Única, ¿Cierto Sitri?]

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra que se encontraba mirando atentamente

Acomodándose los lentes

-Está en lo correcto… investigue sobre la [Spear Thunder] y ciertamente no encontré nada… tampoco estaba registrada en los libros de Sacred Gear… es algo único, nueva por asi decirlo- dijo está seriamente

[Esa Sacred Gear no es algo normal, tiene el poder de un Maou o hasta de un Serafín si se llega a controlar Perfectamente, por eso pienso que va a ir a Asgard al mundo de los hombres, en ese lugar hay Héroes y creo que lo que planea es Entrenar para poder debilitar dichos sellos y poder usar el poder que reside en el]

-Entonces lo que quiere ir a hacer es Entrenar… desde mi perspectiva es alguien que no se toma nada como un juego…- dijo ella con tranquilidad

Todo era bastante tranquilo pero de un momento a otro en el medio del Salón se creó un círculo mágico con el símbolo Gremory en este

-¿Onii-sama?- dijo la pelirroja al ver a quien le pertenecía el círculo mágico.

-Rias-tan- dijo el saliendo del circulo

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el presente Maou

-Sirhcez-sama- dijo el Castaño

-¿Cómo has estado Issei-kun?- dijo este con una sonrisa

-¿Que necesitas Onii-sama?- dijo la pelirroja

El Maou se encontraba buscando algo por toda la habitación, como si estuviera buscando a una persona pero al final no la encontró y hizo un suspiro

-¿Han visto a Yuu Takahashi?- pregunto este

-¿Takahashi?- dijo Sona Sitri- ¿Qué hizo?

-Bueno… eh… Derroto a un sequito el solo en el mundo demoniaco… y ahora lo están buscando…- dijo este sorprendiendo a todos

-Tsk…- el sonido lo hizo la pelinegra- donde quiera que valla hace problemas-

-¿Entonces no se encuentra aquí…?- dijo este

-Lamentablemente no, al parecer necesitaba hacer unas cuantas cosas, hace rato se fue- dijo la Gremory

-Ya veo… entonces no se encuentra aquí, bueno cuando lo vean por favor díganle que necesita que tener cuidado con lo que hace en el Inframundo, tratare de calmar al chico de Glasya-Labolas- dijo este desapareciendo en un circulo mágico

Todos habían quedado en silencio unos momentos pero el castaño fue el primero en reaccionar

-¿Ddraig… que diferencia hay entre Takahashi y Yo?- pregunto el seriamente.

[Socio, no quiero tirártelo a la cara pero el se toma las cosas más enserio, tiene un problema mucho mas grande que el tuyo en su interior… y la mas obvia de todas, no es un pervertido]

Esas palabras eran como espinas para el castaño que solo hacia una mueca de dolor

[Pero tranquilo tu también eres particular y tienes tus ventajas Socio…]

Dijo el Dragon tratando de animar al castaño

-Gracias… Creo…- dijo este

Entonces todos voltearon a mirar a la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo haremos con lo de Kokabiel?- pregunto la Sitri

-En realidad no lo sé… Kiba aun se encuentra desaparecido y dentro de poco vamos a tener que ir a enfrentarlo, como lo haremos en realidad no lo se…- dijo la Gremory

-Creo que la mejor forma es que lo que tengamos mas Fuente de magia hagan la Barrera, nosotros los Sitri y luego los que se enfocan mas en el poder y la habilidad en pelea, ustedes lo enfrenten- dijo ella

-Entendido entonces a partir de mañana prepararemos todo para enfrentarnos contra ese angel caido, Kokabiel-

* * *

 ***Día siguiente***

Ayer todos se prepararon para enfrentar al [Cadre] Kokabiel…

Sona y su sequito como los creadores de la Barrera que los separara de la gente normal y el grupo Gremory como la ofensiva para tratar de detener al [Cadre] ya llevan un buen tiempo peleando… muchas cosas habían sucedido en esta batalla, como el Rubio habia descubierto que para poder portar la Excalibur se Necesitaba algo mas, también la [Seiken] Xenovia no tan solo era la portadora de [Excalibur Destruction] Si no que también era la portadora de [Durandal]

[Durandal] una de las 4 Grandes espadas Sagradas, Con un poder de Destruction que igualaba a Excalibur en su forma completa, también el Rubio Gremory habia conseguido el Balance Breaker de su Sacred Gear…

La espada mitad Sagrada y Mitad Demoniaca, con un gran poder que pudieron destruir la espada Sacra Excalibur Incompleta, esa arma no era lo demasiado fuerte para estar a la par de Durandal, cayendo echa pedazos al piso.

El Científico a cargo de ese experimento fue Balbal Galilei, este fue el asesinado por el [Cadre Kokabiel] al construir la Excalibur incompleta, pero al Angel Caido no le pareció y lo asesino por haber terminado su trabajo…

También había problemas como el Angel Caido que estaban intentando matarlo pero aun no podían ya que no tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente, el Castaño intentaba lo posible transfiriendo poder a su [Rey] y [Reina]

Pero seguramente se preguntaran… donde se encuentra ¿Yuu Takahashi? Bueno… el es otra historia, en este momento se encuentra llenando el formulario en su casa como si nada ocurriera, se encontraba separado de toda la gente seguramente no se habia dado ni cuenta que estaban en serio problema al enfrentar un [Cadre]

El lleno su formulario sin la mínima preocupación ya que solo traía cosas personales, desde el nombre hasta que iba a ser nada de que preocuparse, recordando la manera en la que la Maou le habia dicho que hiciera

 _-"Solo coloca un poco de magia y listo"- recordé sus palabras_

Tal y como ella habia dicho al colocarle un poco de magia esta hoja empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta el momento en el que no habia nada, Salí a fuera de la casa y empecé a caminar por las calles, imaginando que hacer.

Iba por una calle y por alguna razón esta se encontraba bastante sola, al parecer no habia nadie, enfrente de mí se creó un círculo mágico con el sello Gremory de este salió un tipo de Pelinegra bastante… desordenada, llevaba partes de su ropa echas trizas

-A-a-ayúdanos- decía ella entrecortadamente..

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte agarrándola de los hombros para que no se cayera

-Kokabiel… nos ha estado atacando desde hace un buen tiempo- dijo ella hablando pero aun se le hacía difícil estar de pie

-Entiendo, vamos- dije al empezar a darle un poco de energía para que pudiera mantenerse parada y volver hacer un círculo mágico, el pelinegro cuando llego al lugar no habia notado que en su Oreja habia aparecido un pendiente con una cruz en este..

Pero habia sentido como una Energía diferente se le habia entregado a el, pero no sabía de quien, noto como todo se encontraba hecho trizas…

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Dragon Shot]**

El castaño a lo lejos habia lanzado una Dragon Shot contra el Angel caido pero este se cubrió con sus alas hacienda que le ataque no le afectara.

-¡Kukuku!- reía este mientras creaba una lanza y la mandaba contra el castaño

La lanza antes de golpear contra el castaño fue desviada por suerte por la Peliazul y el rubioque se encontraban bastante agotados y dañados

 **[Spear Thunder]**

Materializando mi lanza empecé a correr hacia el angel caido que este iba a ser atacado por el rubio y la peliazul pero aun no se daba cuenta que yo iba a llegarle por detrás

El angel caido se estaba cubriendo con sus alas el ataque de la [Seiken] y el rubio pero estos aun le atacaban, el rubio creaba varias espadas y seguía tacando, dañaban al Angel caido pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo caer o retroceder.

Estos dos se separaron del angel caido que cuando dejo de cubrirse con sus alas, puse mi lanza hacia delante, creando bastante energía en la punta, cuando ya me encontraba lo necesariamente cerca

El volteo pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

-¡Qu!-no pudo terminar

 **[Thunder Shot]**

 _ **¡Boom!**_

Una gran explosión se genero donde se encontraba el angel caido pero el ataque aun no era lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo caer, con un aleteo de sus alas se dejo ver, note como una de sus alas ya no se encontraban en su lugar.

El Angel caido se volteo y centro su mirada en mi, una mirada de furia, mis ojos cambiaron a un Blanco, yo no iba a dejar que me intimidara asi de fácil, asi que agarre fuertemente mi lanza y empecé a correr hacia el

En su mano creo una espada de luz con la que empezaba a bloquear mis ataques, era cierto un [Cadre] no era tan fácil, hacia combinaciones de ataques pero ninguna llegaba a golpearlo

Pero hubo un momento donde vi una apertura rápidamente me agache, esquivando un ataque de el y le di una estocada con mi lanza, clavándosela en un ala, jalándola rápidamente.

-¡Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- era su queja de dolor al sentir como una de sus alas era arrancada

-¡Desgraciado!- decía el adoloridamente

No le di importancia y volvi atacar hacia el, con mi lanza enfrente haciendo varias estocadas pero unas daban otras solo le pasaban por un lado, también las esquivaban.

Este aprovecho que tenia alas para poder volar y se elevo lo mas que podía esquivando una de mis estocadas.

Agarrando impulso eche mi mano donde sostenía mi lanza, haciendo impulso para lanzársela cuando se detuviera

 _Flush…!_

La Lanza cuando la lanza, este alzo su mano y creo un tipo de rayo gigante lanzándolo contra mi lanza, creando una gran explosión, pero mi lanza era una Sacred Gear obviamente no podía perder contra un Rayo asi pro asi

Atravesando por la mitad al Rayo del angel caido, sorprendiendo a este que quedo completamente en Shock ya que no pensaba que una lanza normal hiciera eso

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo este al verse enfrente de mi lanza

 _¡Booomm!_

Trato de cubrirse con sus alas pero aun asi salió lastimado

Volví a materializar mi lanza en mi mano, note como encima de la barrera habia un destello blanco… no le di importancia y me tranquilice viendo como el Angel caido tenia sus alas bastante dañadas, al cubrirse de mi ataque

Pude notar como su mirada se dirigía a la Gremory

-¡Al parecer después de todo tenias un truco bajo las mangas! ¡¿Eh, Gremory?!- dijo este engreídamente

Ella solo se quedo cruzada de brazos al notar como el angel caido creía que la ayuda de Yuu venía de su parte

Aproveche que se encontraba distraído para volverle a lanzar otra vez mi lanza pero esta vez estaba llena de energía, cubierta de rayos, agarre impulso y se la volví a lanzar

 _¡Flushhh!_

-¡Eso no funcionara dos veces!_ dijo el angel caido desviando mi ataque

Bueno ya sabía que seguramente eso sucedería, un [Cadre] no puede caer dos veces en la misma trampa, pero esta vez el empezó a crear un rayo cada vez mas y mas grande

Cuando ya tenía el tamaño como un barco lo lanzo contra mi, rápidamente vuelvo a materializar mi lanza para poder desviar el ataque, pero cuando voy defender ese rayo de un momento a otro cambio de tamaño, el gran rayo se disperso, creándose 20 lanzas en diferentes direcciones.

Todas y cada una de ellas iban en mi dirección pero de diferente lugar, rápidamente clavo mi lanza en el suelo para tratar de hacer una barrera con los rayos pero era imposible, golpeaban, atravesaban y me daban en partes de mi cuerpo

Un rayo se me habia clavado en mi hombro izquierdo

-Argh…- era mi queja, no era mucho pero si dolía

Con la mano que tenia libre empecé a quitármelo poco a poco hasta que me la pude quitar note como la herida se cubría de rayos y empezaba a curarse poco a poco pero aun dolia, no era que me quitara el dolor pero sentía como disminuía

Saque mi lanza para volver a ver al Angel caido que tenía un rayo más pequeño que el anterior pero este sucedió lo mismo cuando lo lanzo, pero esta vez fueron rayos mas pequeños, parecían un tipo de bala

 _¡Crack!_

Clave de nuevo mi lanza en el suelo tratando de hacer un escudo pero se creaba pero era muy corto y sentía como los pedazos de bala empezaban a golpearme, otros me atravesaban

-¡Arghhh!- era mi queja del dolor

-¡Muerete! ¡Quien te crees para golpear a uno de los Lideres los ángeles caídos- este siguió creando rayos pero cada vez eran mas pequeños y mas rapidos

 _Fiussss Fiusss Fiusss_

Ese era el sonido al escuchar como sus rayos pasaban cerca de mi rostro, sentía como mi energía iba en descenso por cada vez que sus ataques me llegaban, entonces una visión me vino a mi, era la chica Encadenada en ese Paisaje mental…

- _"Te sacare de aquí"- recordé mis palabras_

 _-"Sálvame"- recordé sus primeras palabras al vernos_

 _-"Te juro que lo hare"- recordé de nuevo mis palabras…_

A esa chica le habia prometido que no morirá en este lugar y no… ¡No lo voy a ser!

Saque mi lanza del piso y empecé a girarla y bloqueando los ataques, pero aun asi me daban, me sentía bastante débil

Cuando noto que una de los rayos se dirigía rápidamente hacia mi cuerpo… no pude hacer nada, me encontraba sumamente débil

 _¡Trash…!_

-¡Takahashi!- dijeron todos los presentes al notar el rayo en mi abdomen

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco… era bastante grande la herida, no podía dejar que esto suceda, note como la peliazul y el rubio se habían puesto delante de mi cubriéndome de los ataques…

-N-no…- dije tal vez… ¿mis ultimas palabras?

* * *

 _Oscuridad…_

 _Miedo…_

 _Muerte…_

 _¡No! Aun no debo morir_

Sentía como mi energía iba bastante en descenso pero aunque intentara lo posible para poder abrir los ojos no podía, sentía como mi sangre recorría mi estomago…

dolor mucho dolor.

En un espacio vacío… sin nada solo me encontraba yo y mi cuerpo cayendo… a un vacio sin fin.

Intentaba mover mis brazos pero aun nada… cuando intentaba abrir mis ojos el dolor que tenia aumentaba, lo único que me quedaba era resignarme…

- _Este no es tu fin…- escuche una voz…_

 _-Aun tu deber en este mundo no acaba…- de nuevo la misma voz_

 _-Necesitas liberarme y hacer la paz el mundo en el que vives- era esa chica… no… ella no es la alma sellada en mi Sacred Gear._

Delante de mí se encontraba otra chica **,** ella era como si estuviera libre… sus ojos eran de un color Celeste, me miraban con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me hacía sentir bastante cálido…

me agarro con sus manos las mejillas

- _No puedo dejarte morir…- dijo ella tocándome el estomago_

-¿Q-quien E-eres?- preguntaba recortadamente

 _-lo sabrás en su momento- dijo ella cerrando los ojos_

Baje mi mirada y note como mi estomago se encontraba perforado por el golpe que me habia dado antes el angel caido, este empezó a rodearse de un aura blanca dejando completamente sana mi herida

Luego toco con su dedo índice y medio mi cabeza, sentí como mi energía volvía a su estabilidad pero esta vez era más poderosa…

Dándome un beso en la frente, esta se separo de mí y me agarro de los hombros

Dándome un abrazo

¿Por qué hace eso…? No sé quien es… no entiendo la razón para hacerlo… pero si es para volverme a la vida, esta oportunidad no la desperdiciare…

 _-No dejare que mueras… por algo asi- dijo ella con una sonrisa desapareciendo_

Todo de nuevo se encontraba oscuro pero esta vez se encontraba mejor pero algo me decía que tenía que expulsar todo mi poder…

Haciendo lo que hacía empecé a sentir como mi energía iba en constante crecimiento, hasta el momento en el que vi que mi lanza apareció enfrente de mi

Esta empezó a acercarse entrando en mi cuerpo… mis manos habían salido dos dagas con cadenas atadas a mis manos

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- mientras expulsaba mas mi poder, con los ojos cerrandos, empecé a sentir como un aire empezaba a girar a mi alrededor

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos despues de unos momentos cuando abri mis ojos note que me estaba elevando por el lugar… sentía que en mi cuerpo estuviera en sus mejores condiciones

 **¡[Thunder Fury]!**

Todo mi cuerpo se lleno de rayos, mi pelo habia cambiado a un blanco nieve, igual al de mis ojos, sentía como mi energía y fuerza se habia aumentando y tenía mis dagas en las manos, volvi de nuevo al piso

 _Crack…!_

Cuando caí en el piso en este se creo grietas a mi alrededor

rápidamente todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor genero una onda explosiva haciendo que todo lo que tuviera a mi alrededor se fuera lejos

Cuando volteo a mirar al Angel caido este se encontraba con un rayo en su mano, lanzándomelo yo solo di un salto, yendo en contra el con mis dagas apunte contra el Rayo, junte mis dos dagas pasándole por la mitad al Rayo, dejándolo divido en dos partes

-¡Como!- dijo el Caido Sorprendido

Use el rayo como un tipo de impulso, volviendo a saltar en el contra el angel caido que empezó a cubrirse con sus alas pero rapidametne con mis dagas le clavo una en una de las alas manteniéndome en el aire, empezando a bajarla, rompiéndole el ala

-Arghhhh- era la queja del caido- ¡Bastardo!

El abrió de nuevo sus alas pero yo aproveche y di un salto para poder esquivar el despliegue y empecé a caer por encima de el y hacerle una combinación de ataques con las dagas, cortándole otra ala, dejándolo completamente agotado, terminando con una patada en toda su espalda que lo mando contra el piso

 _¡Boom!_

 _¡Boom!_

Caímos los dos al piso pero el se encontraba bastante lastimado, yo ya me habia "regenerado" a mi parecer por esa energía que me habia dado la Sacred Gear… al parecer acabo de desbloquear otra parte de mi poder.

Cuando voy a mirar al cielo noto que se acerca rápidamente un destello azul a alta velocidad a mi parecer.

 _¡Crash! ¡Crack!_

 _Clink… Clink…_

El destello, ahora se habia convertido en un rayo blanco que estaba volando por los aires, habia destruido la barrera que se encontraba en el lugar, pero esto fue sorpresivo venia hacia mi… no hacia mi no… hacia el [Cadre]

Este me paso por alado con una velocidad increíble que agarro al [Cadre] y se lo coloco en el hombro, luego se detuvo cerca del Gremory, Issei Hyoudou.

-Soy Albion… venia en busca de Kokabiel pero al parecer ya alguien se encargo de el- dijo el con una voz… un tanto parecida a la del Sekiryuutei

-¿El Hakuryuukou?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por la armadura del sujeto que acaba de llegar

Era una Armadura blanca, con apariencia de Dragon, alas de energía, toques Dorados con Esferas en varias partes de ella Azules.

[ _Albion… ¿Me estas ignorando?]_

[Ddraig…]

[ _No veo la hostilidad que habia antes…_ ]

[ _Ni yo en la tuya… al parecer no es el mejor momento para que nos encontráramos_ ]

[Creo que será mejor vernos en otro momento]

[ _Estoy de acuerdo]_

Entonces…

 _¡Bam!_

Me desplomo en el pis por cansancio…

Esas fueron sus palabras… pero no supe si siguieron hablando o más porque… caí inconsciente al parecer esta forma de poder cobra bastante energia

Todos voltearon a donde escuchar ese golpe seco… encontró como el pelinegro habia caido ¿Dormido? No… inconsciente pero por alguna razón este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿le gustara las peleas?

Pero al parecer no solo se dieron cuenta los presentes… si no que también el Hakuryuukou desde que llego no le habia despegado la mirada al pelinegro, ¿le habrá llamado la atención? Quien sabe… tal vez sí.

La peliazul empezó acercarse hacia donde se encontraba las piezas de la Excalibur rotas… pero…

-Argh…-era su queja al notar como cuando quería agarrar una pieza esta le quemaba.

Todos voltearon a ver que habia pasado con Xenovia, a excepción del castaño que por alguna razón se estaba acercando hacia el pelinegro…

 _Fiusssss_

El Hakuryuukou se fue del lugar con el Angel Caido y el Exorcista que habia portado la Excalibur Incompleta antes de que llegara el Pelinegro, pero este se encontraba herido por haber perdido contra el Rubio y la [Seiken] de [Durandal]

Se coloco delante del pelinegro y aviso a Asia a que viniera hacia él, cuando esta ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca de Issei

-Asia, ¿Puedes curar a Takahashi?- pregunto el seriamente

-Si Issei-san me lo pide, lo hare- dijo ella arrodillándose colocándose enfrente del pelinegro

Extendió sus manos y empezó a curarlo, se curaba poco a poco de las heridas que aun tenia pero más que todos eran quemaduras, pero la Sacred Gear de la rubia no curaba el cansancio… si no que solo sanaba.

El castaño miraba curioso las manos del pelinegro y noto que estas se encontraban un poco quemadas… lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que esas quemaduras se le hicieron al usar esa habilidad

-¿Qué sucede Asia?- le pregunto el castaño a la pequeña rubia

Esta se levanto y se volteo para mirar a Asia

-Etto… pude curarlo, pero no puedo quitarle el cansancio- dijo ella inocentemente

-No tienes porque preocuparte-dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña rubia

Estos dos dejaron al pelinegro tranquilo allí, descansando y se fueron acercando a donde se encontraba la multitud… todos se encontraban un poco extrañados… ya que no sabían que significaba que una [Seiken] no pudiera a cargar una Excalibur

La Xenovia se encontraba un poco… Irritada ya que la Excalibur no le dejaba cargar con ella, cuando hace menos un tiempo… pero recordó que tenia la Excalibur aun en una brecha… cuando intento sacarla, cuando la fue agarrar esta no respondió…

-¿Qué significa esto?- decía ella iritada…

Todos se encontraban bastantes sorprendido ya que no esperaban que una Excalibur rechazara a la [Seiken]

-¿Irina, Sabes que significa esto?- dio ella

-No se… recuerda que [Mimic] se encuentra en los pedazos de la Excalibur incompleta- dijo ella

Todos estaban hablando pero cuando se les acerco el Castaño y la rubia, cuando Asia empieza a ver que Xenovia y Irina no podían agarrar la Excalibur empieza a recordar algo mientras que curaba al pelinegro

Recordó que el Pelinegro en la oreja derecha tenía un pendiente con la cruz en el, pero esta brillaba constantemente por lo que empezó a preguntarse si tenía algo que ver con esto, por lo que decidió decirle a las [Seiken]

Esta empezó a pasar por en medio de los que se encontraban presente, cosa que los confundió un poco y le toco el hombro a la [Seiken] Xenovia

-Etto… ¿Xenovia-san?- dijo ella un poco nerviosa

La peliazul voltea y mira hacia la rubia Argento

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella seriamente.

Esta hizo un paso hacia atrás y luego señalo hacia el pelinegro cosa que confundió a todos

-¿Asia?- dijo el castaño confundido por el acto de la rubia

-Es... que… a Takahashi-san le brillaba un pendiente en su oreja derecha- dijo ella

-¿Un pendiente? Podrías ser…-la peliazul pensó un poco las cosas- ¿Qué forma tenía el pendiente?-

-Eh… tenia la forma de una cruz…- dijo ella

Sorprendiendo a la peliazul y dejando confundida a la castaña espadachín

-No me digas que el…- dijo esta quitando a todos del lugar, pasándoles por el medio

Caminando hacia el pelinegro que yacía en el piso, ¿Cómodamente? Al parecer no tenía ningún problema con dormir en el suelo, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, la peliazul cuando esta ya esta alado del pelinegro esta se arrodilla por el lado donde se encuentra el pendiente

Ella al ver el pendiente queda completamente sorprendida, no pensó que alguien como Takahashi Yuu, tocando el pendiente con cuidado notaba que este empezaba a brillar poco a poco…

-No… esto no puede ser…-decia ella sorprendida- como es que… un humano que no es… [Seiken] pueda ser portador de [Blessing]-

-¿[Blessing]?- pregunto el castaño

La peliazul voltea a mirar a todos los presentes

-[Blessing] es la que puede dar o quitar la bendición de portar una Excalibur… eso quiere decir… que todas las [Excalibur] son de ella… si [Blessing] no tiene portador ella eligiera quien podrá tomar las Excalibur… pero si consigue un Portador… que desde la última guerra, donde se destruyo la Excalibur, esta no ha tenido un solo portador…- decía ella

Todos habían quedado estupefactos por la aclaración de la peliazul, no podían creer que Yuu Takahashi fuera el portador de [Blessing]

Ninguno habia querido decir nada… era algo fuerte ya que aparte de ser un tipo de molestia, para la Gremory y Sitri, pero también era de gran ayuda, ahora también era el Portador de la Excalibur…

 _¡Flushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Un Gran viento azoto el lugar, el pelinegro a su alrededor se habia formado un tornado

 _-¡Arghhhh!-_ todos los presentes se quejaron por el sentimiento que tenían en este momento, a excepción de las [Seiken] que habían salido expulsadas del lugar

Ninguno sabía que era esa sensación. Todos estaban centrando su mirada en el tornado donde se encontraba el pelinegro, dentro de esta tormenta unos ojos dorados se abrieron…

La tormeta se deshizo pero… el pelirrojo se encontraba mirando hacia ningún lugar… sus ojos dorados eran un temor para los Demonios… sus cuerpos estaban totalmente erizados y sentían una gran sensación que les decía "Larguense"

 _¡Fiussssssssssssssss!_

 _¡Crack…! ¡Crack…!_

El piso debajo del pelinegro empezó agrietarse, su cuerpo empezó a desprender una gran aura sagrada haciendo que los demonios que se encontraban en el lugar se alejaran lo mas pronto posible…

- _Vengan…-_ dijo Takahashi… pero… ese no era Takahashi era alguien mas…

* * *

Khé


End file.
